Love and Self Respect: A Dragon Age Story
by BostonVamp1
Summary: Kayla Amell had accomplished what few mages before her had; she became a hero. But such a respectful title was fleeting. She was soon known only as the King's Paramour. Could she, a mage, regain her self-respect and find true love in the process?
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

Kayla Amell gazed at her reflection in the vanity mirror, brushing her short, dark hair. Her eyes moved to look at the second image before her. She watched as Alistair dressed, pulling his shirt over his head and buttoning his trousers.

"Stay with me tonight," she asked him.

Alistair looked at her. "You know I can't."

"Our affair is an open secret, Alistair. It has been since before you were crowned King."

"Yes, well, I promised Anora that I wouldn't flaunt our relationship," he said.

"You don't love her."

Alistair stood behind Kayla, placing his strong hands on her shoulders. "You're right, I don't. Our marriage was for political reasons; sanctioned by you if I remember correctly."

"Because you would not marry me," Kayla replied bitterly.

"Darling, we have gone over this before. You are a mage. I couldn't marry you, even though I wanted to. Fereldans would just not accept that."

"Perhaps I should have stayed Warden-Commander of Ferelden. It would have made everything easier."

Alistair kneeled beside her. She turned to face him. "I didn't want you to be Warden-Commander. I wanted you here with me at court. I need you by my side."

"Just not as your wife," she replied.

Alistair smiled. "I love you, Kayla. I always have and I always will. Now, I need to be at a meeting with Anora. I will be expecting you there as well, as my sage counsel." He kissed her, then rose. "I'll see you in the Throne Room in fifteen minutes," he commanded, then left.

Kayla heard the door close. She turned to look at herself in the mirror, gazing into her sapphire-blue eyes, trying to determine who the woman was within. Her eyes glanced at the bed, the sheets still crumpled from their love-making. She looked back at her reflection. Before, when she gazed at herself, she had seen a confident woman; a Grey Warden and, most recently, the Hero of Ferelden. Lately, however, when she looked at herself all she saw was the King's whore.

Alistair would come and go as he pleased, making love to her whenever his schedule permitted, no longer taking her feelings into consideration. He had changed. Becoming King had hardened him; made him more demanding; more rigid. He wasn't the easy-going young Templar she had first met. He had taken over the reins of leadership with great success. Guided by Eamon, Anora and herself, Alistair learned his duties quickly and had become a successful, powerful leader. Ferelden was regaining its wealth and prominence in the world faster than its neighbors had imagined. When he had been crowned King by the Landsmeet, he had been a bit intimidated by the task before him. He attempted to break-off their relationship. It was she who convinced Alistair that, as King, he could do whatever he wished. He had taken that edict to heart and did whatever he pleased, not caring if it hurt someone in the process. Yes, Alistair had changed greatly; however, Kayla wasn't sure it was always for the better.

She let out a heavy sigh. Her King had commanded her presence in the Throne Room. It was unlikely that she would need to say anything. Alistair just loved to have a mage standing behind him more for intimidation purposes than anything else. Over the last several months, he was seeking her counsel less and less and relying on his wife's more and more. Kayla wondered if Alistair ever got a thrill of having his wife sitting on his left and his lover standing on his right. He did seem to get some perverse pleasure in presenting the two of them together at his side. This had never bothered her before, but now she was becoming uncomfortable with the entire arrangement. She rose and dressed in her most impressive robes, placing the silver circlet with the large sapphire stone surrounded by intricate scrollwork on her head. She then made her way to the Throne Room.

As Kayla walked, she heard the whispering and gossiping from the servants and guards in the palace. As a mage, she had become accustomed to being called names, many vicious and spoken with great vitriol. But becoming the Hero of Ferelden had changed all that, for a little while. She was treated with great respect by all. But soon, the issues of the Blight faded into memory and she was thought of as just a mage once more. No not just a mage, the _King's Mage_, a title which was not as flattering as it sounded. The only place where she ever felt she had truly belonged was with the Grey Wardens at Vigil's Keep. When there she had been eager to return to Court, but found that the palace was not the same as it was before her departure. She now wondered why she was so anxious to leave the bosom of the only place that had accepted her.

Kayla arrived and took her place in the processional. This protocol was new since she had returned from The Vigil. Alistair had never been one to stand on ceremony. It must have been implemented by Anora. Kayla wondered if it had been devised for her benefit, so she would know her place in the Court; several steps _behind_ the King and Queen. Once everyone was in place, the doors to the Throne Room swung open and heralds trumpeted the arrival of the King and Queen. Alistair and Anora walked slowly into the room and up to the dais where their thrones stood. Their entourage took their accustomed places. Kayla's place was still at the right hand of the King. At least that hadn't changed while she was away.

The audience was with one of the foreign ambassadors that Anora kept inviting to the palace. After the formal introductions, Kayla stopped listening and just played her part; a beautiful, cold, intimidating mage at the side of the King of Ferelden, just waiting for his command to turn all to ash. As she thought about her role, she realized with a start that there was not much difference between her and a Mabari. Both would be used by the King for intimidation and attack. And then she saw herself as a faithful dog at the beck and call of the King; always loyal; always available; always ready; always wanting his praise. Was that how Alistair truly saw her? She suddenly felt the room closing in on her. She had this desire to bolt; to run out of the room. But she did not. With all of her willpower, Kayla stood where she was and didn't move; continuing to look cold and beautiful and unpredictable. After an agonizing time, the audience finally came to an end. The King and Queen rose and their court fell into place behind them. The processional exited the Throne Room. Once out of sight of their guests, Anora and Alistair shared a private moment in a secluded hallway. Kayla watched them. To her eyes, it appeared a very loving scene. Alistair whispered something into Anora's ear which made her smile and giggle. He then leaned in to kiss her gently, lovingly.

"They are trying to have a child," Eamon Guerrin said. The former Arl of Redcliffe and now Prime Counselor to the King had joined Kayla. He seemed pleased with the turn of events. "Ferelden needs an heir."

"Yes," Kayla replied quietly.

"A child of Theirin and Mac Tir blood will surely secure the Throne of Ferelden and make the nation even stronger."

"Will you excuse me, Eamon?" Kayla said and walked swiftly away.

Kayla returned to her room and plopped into her vanity chair, bringing her hands up to her face. She could not stop the tears that began to flow freely down her cheeks. All of the feelings she had pent-up this evening were released. She wept for a few minutes, then gazed at her reflection. All of the thoughts of self-loathing she had came forth. She was the King's whore; the King's faithful Mabari; nothing but a joke. In trying to love Alistair she had lost all self-respect. She had ceased to be Kayla and had become a bauble for the King's amusement. If she did not take action now, she would remain a bauble; a possession; and be lost forever.

Kayla wiped the tears from her cheeks and began to pack. She would take only those things she had brought to the palace. The items Alistair had bought for her she would leave behind. She changed into traveling gear, then retrieve paper and quill. She wrote a very brief note to the King. In reading it, the letter was more of a resignation of her position than the ending of a relationship. And, she realized with a start, her relationship with Alistair had truly ended months ago, when she took the job at Vigil's Keep. Nothing had been the same since her return. She addressed the letter to _King Alistair_ and placed the rose he had given her so long ago next to it, propped against the mirror on her vanity. She made sure it would be the first thing Alistair would see when he came to her room. And she knew that later that night, he would come to her room. She threw some gold coins next to the letter; payment for the horse she was taking. She did not want to be accused of thievery. She waited about an hour when the palace would be quiet. No one would care if she was wandering around or even if she was leaving. They would assume she was on some errand for the King. But her days of serving the King were over. From this moment forward, she would serve only one master; herself.

Kayla silently exited her room and walked down the hall to the back servants' entrance of the palace. She went to the stables and saddled a horse, then quietly walked the animal out of the courtyard and into the street. She attached her pack to the saddle and mounted the horse, then left Denerim and turned towards the Imperial Highway. She had no idea where she was going. All she knew was that she was going forward. She would never look back.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Kayla had been on the road for three days. The village of Lothering was in sight. Although Lothering was the first town destroyed during the last Blight, its position on the Imperial Highway was too important to let it stand in ruin. Once the Blight ended, those who had fled to Denerim returned home to rebuild. Their efforts were rewarded. The town was bustling with more activity than before the Blight. Kayla had been camping off the road, but her horse deserved a good rest in a stable and, quite frankly, she was looking forward to a nice, soft bed. She had forgotten how hard the ground was on one's back.

When she entered the town, she saw the ongoing reconstruction. The Chantry had been rebuilt as well as the tavern, Dane's Refuge. New homes replaced the old refugee camps. The town had grown and now spread farther North and West. There was a bustling marketplace with vendors selling their wares. All-in-all it seemed that the Blight was the best thing that had happened to the town.

She rode to the stables next to the tavern and paid for her horse to be fed, cooled down and paddocked for the night. She then walked to the tavern and pushed open the doors. The place was just as she remembered and just as crowded. The owner had enlarged the place a bit and had built a stage for the bards to entertain the guests. Kayla swung her pack on her shoulder and then sauntered up to the barkeep.

"What can I do for you, my lady?" the barkeep asked.

"Do you have a room for the night?" Kayla asked wearily.

"Sure do. Do you want the regular accommodations or the luxury accommodations?"

"What's the difference?"

"The luxury accommodation has a mattress on the bed."

"I'll take the luxury; how much?"

"Three gold."

Kayla plunked down the coin and was given the room key. "Is your kitchen still open?"

"Of course. Have a seat and I'll send the girl over to you."

"Thanks."

Kayla looked around and found a table in the corner. She took a seat so her back was against the wall and she could see the entire tavern. There was no reason for her to believe there would be any trouble in the bar tonight. It was just an old habit she could not break.

The girl came over. Kayla ordered shepherd's pie and a glass of red wine. The barkeep served the drink himself. He put the glass in front of her. He stared at her, not moving from his spot.

"Don't I know you? Haven't we met before?" the man asked.

Kayla smiled. "I don't think so."

"Humph," the man said, not believing her. But he left her in peace. Kayla had grown accustomed to people thinking they recognized her. During the Blight she had covered nearly every inch of Ferelden and had met many different people in her travels. Now on her flight away from Denerim, she was meeting some of these same people again. They all looked older and worn, but happier. Just being alive after all that had happened would make one happy.

Kayla was served her meal and another glass of wine. She was thankful for a hot meal, growing tired of the dried beef. The meat was gamey, but flavorful and for the first time since she left Denerim, Kayla felt herself relax and began to enjoy the entertainment provided by the bard. Now that she had eaten, she could begin to concentrate on where she planned to go. When she left Denerim, her only thought was to leave as quickly as possible. She hadn't decided where and she still was unsure. Perhaps she would be able to find Morrigan and travel with her. Kayla had grown fond of the blood mage and even considered her a sister. Besides, two mages traveling together would be better than one. As she contemplated the idea, she remembered that Morrigan wouldn't be alone. She would have a child with her; Alistair's child. Since Kayla was trying to leave everything concerning Alistair behind, it seemed that seeking out Morrigan and traveling with her would be a bad idea. The child would constantly remind her of him; she would never be able to be free.

As she sat thinking, a man approached her table. He was a Templar whom she recognized. And it seemed he remembered her, too.

"Pardon me, my lady, but I thought that was you," said the Templar. "Greetings, Grey Warden."

"Hello, Ser Bryant," Kayla replied. "And it's Kayla, please."

"Are you no longer a Grey Warden?" Ser Bryant asked, puzzled.

"I am always a Grey Warden. I just…like to be called by my name," she smiled.

"Of course…Kayla," Ser Bryant said, returning her smile. "Is there something in particular that brings you to Lothering or are you just passing through?"

"Just stopping for the night. I shall be on the road in the morning."

"I see," he said. He looked around. "May I join you?"

Kayla shook her head, "Where are my manners? Of course, please Ser Bryant."

He took the seat next to her. "I never did get to thank you for all you did to help us before the darkspawn attacked."

"I didn't do much," Kayla said. "I couldn't even save the village."

"I don't think anyone could have saved Lothering. But you bought us enough time to get many of the refugees out. So thank you."

"You're very welcome."

There was a few moments silence before Ser Bryant spoke. "I was always curious. What happened with the Qunari that was released into your custody?"

Kayla smiled as she thought of Sten. "He actually turned out to be a good fighter, a good companion and a dear friend."

"I can't believe that he didn't just…kill you."

"He was very remorseful about his actions. He reacted the way he did because of his lost honor."

"I don't understand."

"I don't understand it completely myself. The Qunari sense of duty and honor is reflected differently in their society than ours. Suffice it to say that Sten reacted the way he did…because his life depended upon it."

"Where is he now?"

"We helped him restore his honor. He returned home after the Blight." There was another awkward pause. "So, did the town's Bann return from the war?"

"No. In fact, since we started to rebuild Lothering, we haven't been assigned a Bann. The Revered Mother and I resumed our duties as administrators to the town. If there is anything we cannot handle, we defer to the Arl of Redcliffe."

"The Arl of Redcliffe?"

"Yes. Redcliffe Village is only about two-day's journey from here. We help to supply the village and organize trade. In return, the Arl assists us when we require it."

There was another lull in the conversation. Kayla turned to Ser Bryant and smiled. "So why did you come over here, Ser Bryant? I know that you are still a Templar and I am still a mage. Even though mages have been granted their freedom from the watchful eye of the Templars, did you come here to check on me? Do I make you nervous?"

Ser Bryant smiled. "In truth, I saw a very beautiful, but sad woman sitting alone. I thought perhaps I might be able to lighten her melancholy and put a smile on her face."

At his confession, Kayla turned her eyes downward, blushed and smiled. "That you have done, Ser; and I thank you."

Ser Bryant smiled. "Well, since it appears that your countenance is a bit lighter, I shall return to my duties." He rose. "Safe travels…Kayla and may the Maker watch over you." He gave her a slight bow, then left.

The visit by Ser Bryant was an unexpected pleasure, but she was tired and looking forward to her bed. She rose and went to the barkeep to pay her bill.

"No need, my lady," she was told, "Ser Bryant paid your tab." The man gestured towards the tavern door.

Kayla followed the man's hand and saw Ser Bryant standing there. He smiled at her, gave a slight bow, then left. Kayla smiled. Why did she always have a soft spot for Templars? She tipped the waitress and the barkeep, then went to her room for a much needed night's rest.

For the first time since she left the palace, Kayla slept through the night. She rose about an hour after dawn feeling alert and refreshed. She went downstairs and ordered a bit of breakfast, then retrieved her horse and rode out of Lothering. She still had no idea where she was going. Perhaps she should visit First Enchanter Irving at the Mage's Tower on Lake Calenhad? But she had been cooped-up in that tower for so long she couldn't bring herself to return just yet. Maybe she should travel to Orzammar and offer her services to King Bhelen Aeducan and fight the darkspawn in the Deep Roads for the dwarven kingdom? Wherever she was going, she knew that she would head west. Perhaps she should travel to Orlais and join with the Grey Wardens there? She had made it halfway to Redcliffe Village by the end of the day, so Kayla decided to make camp for the night. She slept restlessly and at dawn packed her camp and continued traveling west.

She hadn't met a soul on the road for hours. It was late afternoon and she was about five miles from Redcliffe. She would stop at the Warden's Rest tavern there and secure a room. Then she would decide in which direction to travel. The day was warm and sunny. Without any traveling companions with her or on the road, Kayla's mind began to wander. She was not concentrating on the road and neither was her horse. The animal crossed the path of a large snake which coiled up and looked as if it was about to strike. The horse saw the creature's movement and reared, catching Kayla off guard. She lost her grip on the reins and tumbled from the horse's back, landing with a painful thud on the ground. Her head snapped back and hit a rock protruding from the dirt. The last thing she remembered was the monstrous pain in her head and body before everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

Kayla slowly came towards consciousness. She could hear the muffled sounds of a crackling fire. She lay still, wondering if perhaps she was dead. But she doubted it. Her head and body wouldn't be in this much pain if she were dead, she was sure of that. She forced her eyes open and saw she was staring at the stone roof of a building. Despite the aching throughout her body, she could tell she was lying in a comfortable bed with the softest and warmest of sheets and blankets caressing her skin. Kayla attempted to move which elicited a groan from her lips. The maid, whose presence she had not seen, turned towards her.

"Rest easy, my lady. You have had a terrible fall," the maid told her.

Kayla turned her head towards the voice and tried to focus her eyes on the young, pretty face. "What happened? Where am I?"

"You are at Castle Redcliffe. You were thrown from your horse, my lady."

"Castle Redcliffe?"

"Yes. The Arl and a few of his men found you when they were out hunting. He brought you back here. He will be very relieved to see that you are conscious."

"He? You mean the Arl?"

The maid nodded. "Arl Teagan. He was very worried about your condition. You have been unconscious for three days. He was about to send for The First Enchanter from the Mage's Tower if you had not awoken by morning."

"Three days?" Kayla exclaimed. She attempted to sit-up. The maid helped her. The sheet began to fall away and Kayla realized she was naked. She pulled the coverings closer to her chest, then brought a hand to her aching head. "My horse…" she began.

"Your horse is fine. It is in the Arl's stables."

"Could you…could you hand me my pack?"

The maid retrieved the pack. Kayla took it and began to rummage through it, looking for the required reagents to mix a brew that would relieve the pain in her head and body. She found what she was looking for, mixed the ingredients, spoke a few words, then drank the potion. In a few moments, the color returned to her cheeks and the pain turned into a dull ache that would be gone once she began to move.

"You are going to have a nasty knot on the back of your head," the maid observed. Kayla brought her hand to the back of her head and felt the place where she had hit the rock. The maid was right; the bump was the span of three fingers. "You're lucky that blow didn't kill you."

"Yes," Kayla agreed.

"The Arl has asked that you join him once you awoke and if you were feeling up to it," the maid told her.

"Of course. Where is the Arl?" Kayla asked.

"He should be in his study, my lady. Do you need any assistance…"

"No, I can dress myself," Kayla told the maid.

"Do you require anything else?"

"No, thank you. Would you let the Arl know that I will join him presently?"

"Of course, my lady," the maid said. She curtsied, then left Kayla alone.

Kayla drew up her knees under the covers and ran her hands over her face and through her hair. The last thing she remembered was being thrown from her horse and hitting the ground hard. She had no idea how long she had lain on the road before the Arl found her. But other than the dull ache that was now subsiding, she seemed fine. Nothing appeared to be broken. She threw off the covers and was surprised to find how pleasant the temperature in the room was; much different than her room at the palace. She rose and cautiously walked around, confirming that all body parts were in their correct place. Much to her relief, they were.

Kayla gazed about the room and saw that her staff and weapons had been placed neatly in a corner. She went to the armoire to find that her clothes were freshly cleaned and pressed. She pulled out one of her robes and tossed it on the bed. She then examined her body in the full length mirror. She appeared fine until she turned to look at her backside. It was a mass of ugly-colored bruises all up and down her body. Kayla screwed-up her face. How was she going to reach every place?

As if on cue, there was a knock on her door. Kayla, thinking it was the maid, called for her to enter. The door opened, then closed. Kayla was still studying her back as she spoke.

"I'm glad you've returned. There's some healing salve in my pack. Could you apply it to my backside? It's all bruised and…" Kayla turned to face the maid and stopped. It was not the maid, but Arl Teagan Guerrin standing in front of her, his blue eyes twinkling, his lips a gentle smile. His gaze inadvertently roamed up and down her naked body, then rested on her face. The smile and twinkle did not change.

Kayla stared at the Arl, unable to speak. She then realized she was standing naked in front of him. She moved to grab her robe and hold it in front of her but not before he saw the full body blush color her skin.

"Arl Teagan…" she began once she found her voice. Teagan gave her a slight bow.

"Forgive the intrusion, my lady. I was very glad to hear that you were awake and was eager to see you to assure myself that you were on the road to recovery. But you were stating that you required assistance. If you would allow me?" he asked.

Kayla was at a loss. She didn't want to seem rude or prudish, but she barely knew this man. The dealings she had previously with him were brief. There had been some harmless flirting when they first met, but both of them had gotten down to the business of handling the crisis that had engulfed the village and the castle. Once that was resolved and Eamon had regained his Arldom, they had no further contact. Everything was coordinated through Eamon.

Feeling she had no choice, she smiled weakly and nodded her consent. Teagan fetched the salve and returned. She turned her back towards him. He opened the salve, placed some of it on the tips of his fingers and began to rub it into her skin, starting from the top of her shoulders.

"Those are some nasty bruises," Teagan commented, his voice conversational. "I hope it doesn't cause you too much pain."

"No," she said. His fingers moved over a tender spot and she winced, sucking in her breath at his touch. Teagan heard her response.

"My apologies, my lady; I will try to be more gentle," he said.

Kayla watched him in the mirror as he massaged the salve into her back, over her buttocks and down her legs. His touch was light, but warm and firm. She could feel the heat rise within her as Teagan's hands caressed her skin. As good as his word, his touch was gentle. He started with his fingertips, first placing the salve on her skin, his fingers moving in a circular motion. He then placed his entire palm on her back and worked the salve into her marred flesh. He continued his ministrations down her backside. His hands felt good on her body.

"There. All done," he said as he rose, closing the lid on the salve. He smiled at her and handed her the jar. "Is there anything else I can do for you, my lady?" Teagan asked.

Kayla returned his smile. "No, thank you. I should finish getting dressed now."

"Take your time and join me in the dining hall when you are ready. I am sure you are famished," Teagan said. His demeanor was that of the perfect gentleman. He bowed to her, then left.

Kayla stared at the closed door. She let out a long sigh then prepared to join the Arl for supper. Once she had paid her thanks to him for rescuing her, she thought that perhaps the best thing would be for her to leave at daybreak. After all, she still had a long journey ahead of her; wherever she finally decided to go.

Kayla finished dressing and made herself presentable. Between the potion and the salve, her achiness had disappeared. She seemed almost back to her old self. Kayla exited her room and paused in the hallway. She had a strange déjà vu feeling and realized she had been in this very spot before. After Morrigan told her about the Dark Ritual; a blood-magic sex rite that would save any Grey Warden who killed the Archdemon through the child produced by the ritual; she had exited this very room to confront Alistair and convince him to perform the rite with Morrigan. He had done so and that was why she was standing here today; alive and well. With the way life had turned out, however; Kayla wondered if she wouldn't have been better off not accepting Morrigan's offer and taking the consequences of the killing blow herself. At least her reputation would have remained intact. She would have been considered a hero forever. She glanced to her left and saw the room Riordan had; her fellow Grey Warden who was supposed to have killed the Archdemon but was killed by it instead. A good man, Riordan and a great loss to the Grey Wardens. She turned to her right and followed the hall, glancing at the room Alistair had when she was here last. Would memories of him and the past continue to haunt her forever? She walked to the first floor of the castle and found the dining hall. Arl Teagan was standing by the fireplace, waiting for her.

"My lady," he began, bowing slightly, "let me formally welcome you to Castle Redcliffe and state once again how relieved I am to see you up and about."

"Thank you, Arl Teagan."

"Please, call me Teagan."

"And call me Kayla. The title of 'my lady' is not fitting and makes me uncomfortable."

"I would disagree with the first part, but since the title makes you uncomfortable, Kayla it is. May I get you something to drink?"

"I'll just have wine with dinner, thank you, Arl…Teagan."

"Then let us be seated. Dinner should be served momentarily," Teagan said.

He pulled out her chair and held it for her. She sat and then he joined her. Kayla noted that the table arrangement was informal and she was seated on his right. A servant came to pour them wine and then a platter of fruit and cheese was served while the main course was in the final stages of preparation. Kayla was starving and placed the food on her plate.

"I understand that I have you to thank for rescuing me. The maid said you found me wounded, lying in the road."

"Yes. My party was out hunting. We were returning to the castle when we heard your horse neighing in fear. We rode towards the sound and found you unconscious. It was only after bringing you back to the castle that I recognized you. Are you on business for the King?"

"I'm no longer with the King…uh, servicing the King…ah…I am no longer in the employ of the King," Kayla said. She could feel her cheeks flaming red as she stumbled over her words.

Teagan gave her a friendly smile. "That is a great loss for the Court and the King," he replied diplomatically. "Are you on Grey Warden business, then?"

"No. I am…on my own," Kayla replied.

"Then to where do you travel?"

"I…haven't decided yet," she confessed. "You, ah, didn't send word to the palace about me and my accident did you?" she asked fearfully.

"No. I must admit that I did not think of that detail. I was concerned only about you. Should I do so?"

"No," she said forcefully. Kayla smiled and regained her composure. "No, please. I don't want anyone to know where I am."

"As you wish," Teagan replied.

"In fact, I was thinking about leaving tomorrow morning. I do not wish to take advantage of your hospitality and overstay my welcome."

"You are welcome to stay at Castle Redcliffe as long as you wish. My home is yours. But I would advise against leaving in the morning. You have just awoken after being unconscious for three days. Perhaps being on the road in your condition isn't the wisest course of action."

"Thank you, Teagan, but I believe I must be on the road in the morning."

"To where?" he asked her. Kayla stared at him. She had no answer. "My apologies," Teagan began, "that was rude. Your business is your own. I just feel that you are my responsibility and I do not want to send you into the world until you are healthy and well. I would never forgive myself if something happened to you. Ah, here is dinner."

Teagan turned his attention to the servants who placed a platter of roasted meat and root vegetables on the table, as well as a loaf of bread. He carved the meat, then placed a couple of the juicy slices on her plate. Kayla watched him, not sure what to make of the man. He certainly didn't seem like the typical nobleman she had encountered at court. He appeared to be a kind, gentle and caring man who took his responsibilities very seriously.

Kayla turned her attention to her food. It smelled wonderful. The meal was simple and seemed to befit a country life, unlike the garish affairs at court. She tasted the meat. It was tender and juicy and flavorful; quite delicious. She tried to eat slowly, but she was hungry. Her body had been without food for three days and it was letting her know it. Teagan offered her a slice of bread. She thanked him and continued eating. She caught Teagan staring at her a few times while they ate. After the third time, she stopped eating and placed her utensils on the table.

"My apologies if my manners are lacking. It seems I am hungrier than I thought," Kayla told him.

Teagan chuckled. "You are one of the more graceful women that I have met, certainly one of the more graceful that has ever sat at this table. There is nothing in your manners that I see which is lacking, my dear Kayla."

"Then why do you keep staring at me?"

Teagan took a few moments before answering. "I am watchful over your condition. You are still recovering from a terrible blow to the head. I just want to be assured that you are well."

"Oh," Kayla responded a bit embarrassed. She returned to her meal.

"You are a mage, if I remember correctly?" Teagan asked her.

She stiffened at his question. "Yes," she said cautiously. She was waiting for some recrimination.

"Are you fluent in the healing arts?"

"I am."

"Then I have a favor to ask of you. The village has been without a mage and healer since the end of the Blight. The Circle of Magi has sent a mage on a temporary basis when we needed one, but we could use someone on a more permanent basis. Since you are still recovering from your injuries and are unsure of your destination, would you be willing to be our mage and healer until you are healthy and have determine where you wish to go? You would still be my guest at the castle and, if I remember correctly, you're someone who doesn't like to sit idly by. You need something to keep you active; to occupy your time. It would help me greatly if you would agree."

Kayla thought about Teagan's proposition. She still didn't know where she was going. Her immediate plan was to leave Denerim and the King's Court. She had done that. She was unsure what to do next. She was now on the other side of Ferelden. The Frostback Mountains and Orlais weren't too far away if she decided to go to either place. And it would be nice to have the luxury of making her decision while not worrying about a place to sleep or her next meal. Besides, she should make sure she was fully recovered from her fall.

"Very well; I accept your proposition, Teagan. I will be Redcliffe's mage and healer until my plans are firmly set."

"Excellent. Thank you, Kayla. I will inform the Mayor, Murdock that we have a new healer."

Kayla nodded, then stifled a yawn. Teagan observed that the color was beginning to run out of her cheeks. She was still not well.

"It appears you are right and I am not perfectly well yet. I'm sorry, Teagan, but I fear I am exhausted. My body…"

"Of course; you are still recovering from your accident. And here I am keeping you up when you should be resting. My apologies," Teagan said and rose. He helped Kayla from her chair and then escorted her to her room. She leaned a bit more heavily on Teagan's arm than she wished, as her body grew more lethargic. He opened her bedroom door and walked her inside.

"Do you need anything, Kayla?" Teagan asked her with concern.

"No just a good night's rest."

"If you do find you need something, pull on the bell cord. One of the servants will come to you. Sleep well, Kayla. I will see you tomorrow." Teagan bowed, then left. Kayla thought how sweet Teagan was and what a gentleman he had been this evening. She stripped out of her robe and crawled into bed. In a few moments she was fast asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

Arl Teagan Guerrin returned to the dining hall and told the servants to clear the table and then retire for the evening; he would no longer require their services. He went to his study, poured a drink and took a seat in front of the fire. He couldn't believe his good fortune at his unexpected guest.

Teagan had always led a charmed life and would have made a dashing rogue had circumstances been different. The third of three children, he was the one with the happiest disposition because so little was expected from him. His father, Rendorn Guerrin, the former Arl of Redcliffe, was a dear friend of the late Rebel Queen Moira Theirin who had led the rebellion against the Orlesian usurpers. Rendorn had lost his lands and his wife in the rebellion and eventually lost his life in service to King Maric, Queen Moira's son, never seeing his daughter Rowan marry the King nor give birth to his grandson, King Cailan. In fact, Rendorn had never seen either of his sons again after sending them to live with relatives in the far north. Once King Maric reclaimed the Ferelden throne and married Rowan, she brought her brothers Eamon and Teagan back to Ferelden. The Arldom had been restored to Eamon and Teagan was named Bann of Rainesfere, a small village near Redcliffe. When Alistair became King and asked Eamon to become his Reagent and Counselor, the Arldom was eventually passed to Teagan.

Being the third child had suited Teagan just fine. His sister had been destined to become Queen and his brother the Arl of Redcliffe. Teagan didn't have such pressures placed upon him. The title of Bann under his brother suited his tastes. He didn't like the politics that Rowan and Eamon seemed to thrive upon. He preferred to be a country squire whose main concerns were hunting and the well-being of the small number of people under his care. He was happy with his relative obscurity in comparison to his much more ambitious siblings. When Rowan died, Eamon asked Teagan to undertake more and more responsibility, especially as Eamon tried to influence his nephew in the ruling of the country. With the death of King Cailan, the attempted assassination of his brother, and the reality that Eamon's only son, Connor, was a mage who could not inherit the Arldom, Teagan was thrust into a position of power. He was a natural leader, possessing great talent for the role of Arl. He knew instinctly what to do and say. His abilities, along with his sense of duty and responsibility to his people, made him much beloved. The loyalty of the people of Redcliffe had been sealed when, as Bann, he did not abandon the village at its most desperate hour, but stayed to fight and, if needed, die with the villagers. It was under those dire of circumstances that he met Kayla.

Kayla. Teagan smiled as he remembered their first meeting. He was in the Chantry making preparations for a last stand, if it came to that. The village was being attacked by undead creatures and there was no word from his brother or anyone else at Castle Redcliffe. All Teagan knew was that his nephew King Cailan lay dead, his brother Eamon, the Arl of Redcliffe and uncle to the late King may also be dead and the people of the village were looking to him to save them. With a civil war brewing, there would be no help from those in power. He was on his own.

When the Chantry doors swung open, he looked up to see a band of warriors led by a beautiful confident woman; a mage. He had learned that her name was Kayla Amell and that she was a Grey Warden looking for help from Eamon to stop the civil war and fight the Blight that was growing unchecked. He recognized Alistair a former ward of his brother's in the party and begged the group for help. After sizing-up the situation, Kayla agreed to defend the village against the attack which would come that evening. She questioned him about the events in the village, then turned to more personal issues. At first, Teagan was put off by the intrusion into his family life when so much was at stake. But Kayla was persuasive and he apologized for his abrupt manner and answered her questions. As she spoke, he was charmed by her intelligence, her quick mind and her smile. He was also impressed with her tact as she asked him about his family. He astutely realized she was asking if he was married. He stated he wasn't and then flirted a bit and stated he would be lucky to find a woman as lovely as she. He remembered asking her if she was married. Her first response to him was to remind him that she was a mage. He thought the response odd as he didn't see what one had to do with the other. When Teagan said he thought mages could marry, her reply was a flirtatious and witty one…_Mages can marry, if the man is brave enough._ He smiled at her and responded that he could think of several reasons why one would be willing to be so brave. She returned his smile, amused at his response. He then apologized for being so bold and engaging in such banter during this dire time. Her smile brightened and she told him she wasn't offended. He replied that she was too kind, amongst many other things. She had then suggested they return to the matter at hand which they did.

Kayla and her party victoriously defended the village and rid the castle of the demon that had taken possession of Eamon's son and had caused all of the problems. During this event, they discovered that Eamon had been poisoned and required the magical healing powers of the remains of the prophet Andraste if he was to recover and survive. Kayla performed this quest and saved his brother's life.

Teagan had wanted to spend a little time with Kayla; to get to know her better, but circumstances would not allow it. Once Redcliffe and Eamon were saved, she went about gathering an army to defeat the Blight and plotted with Eamon to end the civil war by placing Alistair, King Maric's bastard son, on the throne. By the time the civil war had ended and Alistair was made King, Teagan had learned that she was involved in a serious relationship with the new King. He had missed his opportunity to build upon their budding relationship.

It had been nearly a year since the end of the Blight and he had concentrated on rebuilding Redcliffe, its power and influence rivaling that of Denerim. He never wanted the village to be in such a vulnerable position again. Teagan put all of his energy into his new duties as Arl. But in spite of everything, he never forgot her. Kayla had been named the Hero of Ferelden for ending the Blight. Eamon's communications from Denerim would mention her as she had become a counselor to the King. But, to Teagan's surprise, she did not marry Alistair. She did, however, either remain in Denerim at court or with the Grey Wardens at Vigil's Keep. The thought of him ever seeing her again was nearly non-existent.

And then three days ago, the Maker seemed to be giving him a second chance. When his hunting party heard the neighing of a frightened horse, they rode to investigate. He saw the small figure lying in the road, the horse grazing several feet away and thought the person was dead. As he drew closer, a spark of recognition tickled his brain as he gazed down upon the woman. When he dismounted to check on her, he was taken aback to see the woman was Kayla. He knew her immediately; her soft, delicate features had been etched into his mind. He checked to make sure she was still alive, then carefully lifted her in his arms. With assistance, he mounted his horse and gently cradled Kayla, afraid that the jostling ride would injure her further. Entering the courtyard with her prone body, he called for servants to help him carry her to one of the bed chambers. Teagan gingerly placed her in bed, then asked one of the maids to undress her and make her as comfortable as possible. As the maid cleaned Kayla's face and body, she noted the blood caked on the back of her head, as well as the contusion and informed Teagan of Kayla's head injury. This concerned Teagan greatly and he kept a vigil at her bedside when his duties permitted, including a couple of sleepless nights in a chair.

She had not stirred for three days and he was about to send for the First Enchanter when she awoke this evening, much to his relief. He was so concerned about her that he had to visit her in her rooms, much to Kayla's surprise. The vision of her beautiful, naked, nubile body floated in his mind. He had briefly gazed upon her, but the image was burned into his mind. He thought the blush she wore at being naked in front of him was thoroughly charming. But when he saw how bruised her back was, all he could think about was the pain she must be in. He wanted to assist her in any way he could. Only after she allowed him to rub salve into her bruised flesh did he realize what a compromising position he had placed both of them; however, it was too late to back out of it. He finished his task as nonchalantly as possible. But halfway through it, he became very aware of her as a sensual woman and the affect she was having on him. Once he left her room, he leaned his back against the door, trying to regain his composure. He had been with women over the past year, but none had affected him as much as that innocent exchange with Kayla a few moments before. He was being given another chance with her, he was sure of it and this time he would not waste the opportunity. He then went downstairs to prepare to formally greet her.

When Kayla told Teagan during dinner that she was leaving in the morning, he was surprised. To his untrained eye, she didn't seem to be in any condition to travel. When she also informed him that she was on her own without a destination in mind, his heart skipped a beat. She had left the King and was starting a new life. But her determination to leave was strong. He had to give her some reason to stay. He remembered that duty and honor were important traits to Kayla. He also knew that she would not abandon those in need. It had slipped his mind that she was a mage as he never saw her as such. But as he gazed at her during dinner, admiring her pale skin, her blue eyes and her graceful movements, he noticed her mages robes. That was when the idea occurred to him; Redcliffe was without a mage. Perhaps he could convince her to stay, for the village's sake. Using his full powers of persuasion, he appealed to her better nature. He was pleased when she agreed to stay, for a while, at least.

Teagan sipped his drink and watched the fire burn down. He needed to be gentle with Kayla. She appeared a bit fragile emotionally to him. The comment about not wanting those in Denerim to know where she was, for instance, and tripping over her words when speaking about Alistair. That was not the Kayla he remembered. The woman who walked into his life was confident and in control. The woman sleeping upstairs seemed shaken. But perhaps that was due in part to her accident. For now he would make her feel safe at Castle Redcliffe. The rest he would work on over time. All Teagan knew was that he had been given another chance to court her. This time, he would do so and nothing would stop him.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

Kayla slowly came awake, stretching luxuriously in bed. Her body still ached slightly from her accident, but the potions and salves she took were working. One more potion today and she should be as good as new. She sat up and looked around, pulling her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around her legs. She felt the softness of the linen caress her naked flesh. She had fallen into the habit of sleeping naked; being ready whenever Alistair visited for their nightly trysts. Kayla loved the feeling of certain materials touching her skin and being a mage made her more aware of the sensations around her.

She noticed that a small fire had been started in the fireplace, adding a bit of warmth to the room. No matter the season, Ferelden was always cold. Being a native Fereldan, she was used to it. But she remembered that some of her traveling companions during the Blight complained about the weather, among other things. She would smile at their plight and try to accommodate their needs as much as possible. She was their leader after all; it was her duty to watch over them and in turn earn their loyalty. She had done that, but once the Blight was over they scattered to the four winds. Alistair was the only one who stayed by her side. Or did she stay by his?

She sat there, thinking about him. Did he miss her? Was he looking for her? Did he care that she was gone? Was she expecting him to come for her? Beg her to go back with him? What if he did come after her? What would she do? Did she still love him? Her heart ached, so there must still be something there. But her mind told her what her heart refused to believe; it was finished. Better that she forget Alistair, forget men in general and move on with her life.

There was a knock on her door. Remembering the unexpected visit of the Arl, Kayla asked who was there before she bade them to enter. It was the maid who had attended her the night before. With a relieved sigh, she allowed the young girl to enter.

"Good morning, my lady," the maid said.

"Good morning and it's just Kayla."

"I don't understand, ma'am."

"The title, 'my lady' doesn't apply to me. I am not of noble birth. I am just a mage."

"And a hero, ma'am. You saved us all."

"I got lucky," Kayla replied.

The maid shook her head. "No, ma'am; the Maker chose you. It was Fate."

"Yes, well, The Maker can keep his Fate from now on. It has brought me nothing but heartache." The girl looked at her, puzzled. "Never mind. Since you're here, could you rub this healing salve on my back? I would be grateful."

"Of course, my…ma'am," the maid replied. Kayla didn't seem to mind being called "ma'am" so the maid decided she would stick with that form of address.

Kayla climbed out of bed, grabbed the salve from the nightstand and gave it to the girl who worked it into her bruised skin. As Kayla stood there, she noted a few things had been added to the room; pillows in the chairs and filled perfume bottles as well as a bouquet of fresh flowers on the vanity.

"Where did the flowers and other items come from?" Kayla asked.

The maid looked around. "Oh, that would be from the Arl. He wanted your room to be warm and inviting, a…sanctuary for you, if I remember his words correctly."

"A sanctuary," she repeated softly.

"Yes ma'am. And I am to tell you that if you need anything, just ask. The Arl wants your stay to be a pleasant one."

"I suppose this is just the way the Arl is? A kind man who wants to make his guests feel welcomed."

"Oh, no…well, he **is **a kind man. But it's rare that the Castle has guests, especially…" the maid stopped, fearing she had said too much.

Kayla turned to look at the young girl. "Especially what?" she asked.

"It's nothing, ma'am," the maid replied.

But Kayla would not let it drop. "Especially…mages?"

"Women traveling alone, ma'am. Most guests have been here for business or accompanied by someone. I've only worked for the Arl since the end of the Blight, but you are the first single woman to visit the Castle since I've been here. And this is the first time the Arl gave the order to…personalize…a room for a guest." The girl was all red as she spoke.

Kayla smiled at her. "Don't worry. I won't tell the Arl anything you've said."

"Thank you, ma'am," the maid said with obvious relief. "The Arl has requested that you join him for breakfast, if you are able."

"Breakfast? What time is it?"

"Nearly ten in the morning, ma'am."

"Ten? Does the Arl usually start his day so late?"

"No, ma'am. He has been up since dawn, but decided to wait and have breakfast with you."

Kayla was touched by Teagan's small act of kindness. No one ever waited for her, at least not since the Blight ended. "Inform the Arl that I will be down directly."

"Yes, ma'am. Do you need anything else?"

"No…wait, yes. What is your name?"

"Tamarynd, ma'am."

"Thank you, Tamarynd. You have been most helpful."

Tamarynd curtsied then left.

Kayla rummaged in her pack for more reagents and mixed another healing potion which she drank. This time, the effects were immediate and she felt no aches or pains. She dressed in a plain mages robe of blue and purple, then sat at the vanity, examining its contents. She picked-up a hairbrush and pulled it through her short bob. She gazed at her reflection in the mirror. Perhaps she should let her hair grow longer? She replaced the brush, then leaned in to smell the vase of flowers; Andraste's Grace, she would never forget their scent. It was Leliana's favorite flower and grew wild all over Ferelden. The scent always reminded her of the bard. Kayla then looked at the perfume bottles, opening the delicate glass stopper; lavender one of her favorite scents. She lightly dabbed the fragrance on her throat, behind her ears and on her wrists. She then replaced the stopper and looked at her image in the mirror. To her own eyes, she didn't appear as tired. She appeared rested and refreshed. She then pointed a finger at her reflection.

"Don't get too comfortable," Kayla told herself. "You have places to go…once you figure out where that is."

She gazed at the flowers and the perfume. Teagan **was **a kind man who seemed to be very thoughtful and very sweet. But that could be because she was still recovering from her fall. Once he saw that she was fully recovered, she'd see if he remained so kind. Kayla applied fresh make-up to her face, then went downstairs to join Teagan for breakfast.

Kayla went to the dining hall, expecting to find Teagan waiting for her. He was not. But the table was set for two, so she took a seat and waited. The servants brought her tea and asked if she wished to be served. Kayla asked after the Arl and was told he was called away unexpectedly and she should not wait for him. Disappointed, Kayla shrugged and said she was ready for breakfast.

She had just started to eat when Teagan joined her. He was a bit disheveled but in good spirits.

"Good morning, Kayla; my apologies for not being here when you came down. How did you sleep?" Teagan asked as he took his seat.

"I slept fine, thank you. In fact, I think I'm as good as new."

"That's wonderful to hear," Teagan said.

"Might I ask, is everything all right? Any problems?"

Teagan smiled. "No problems now. One of my mares gave birth this morning."

"And you assisted? Don't you have hands for that?"

"I do, but she was having a hard time of it. Those attending her were having difficulty. I stepped in to help. She and the young foal are doing fine."

"Do you always have such a hands-on approach to managing the castle?"

Teagan smeared honey on a piece of warm bread. "I do. I have always been an active person. I lead by example and have no problems getting my hands dirty when necessary. Not dissimilar to you, if I recall correctly."

Kayla smiled. "Your observation of last night was correct; I don't like to sit idly by."

They ate in silence for a few moments before Kayla broke it. "Oh, I must thank you for the little amenities. The flowers are particularly lovely."

"You're very welcome. I want you to feel as if this castle is a…"

"Sanctuary?" she asked a small smile on her face.

Teagan grinned. "I was thinking safe haven, but sanctuary is a better word."

"If you continue to make everything so comfortable for me, I shall never want to leave," she teased.

"That would be fine by me," Teagan replied warmly. "You are welcome to stay as long as you desire."

Kayla heard the tone of Teagan's voice change slightly, but she decided to ignore it. "Are we still planning on meeting Murdock this morning?" she asked.

"Yes. He is eager to see you again. He will help you set-up a place to treat the villagers."

"Do you need to inform the Chantry of my presence?" she asked quietly. Even though mages had been granted their freedom from being locked away in the Mage's Tower, the Chantry still didn't trust them and did not always give them a warm welcome. In fact, Kayla had heard stories of the Chantry making life as difficult for mages as they possibly could, knowing that the mages couldn't fight back without jeopardizing their freedom.

"They will know of it soon enough," he replied. Teagan gazed at her and saw the look of concern on her face. "Do not worry. There are no Templars here. The Chantry is a country Chantry and not that large. My knights double as the Templars, so they will follow my orders. You are perfectly safe here, Kayla. I will not allow anything to happen to you."

Kayla smiled. "Thank you."

Teagan returned her smile. "Besides, I remember what a confident and formidable woman you are. Anyone who would tangle with you either underestimates you or is a fool; most likely both. Well, if you are finished, we can go to the village. I'm sure many of the villagers will be happy to see you again."

"Do they know I'm here?" she asked.

Teagan laughed. "This is a small town, not Denerim. There are no secrets here." He helped Kayla from her chair. "Your arrival, especially in such a dramatic manner, has been the talk of the town. They will be glad to see you up and about." He offered Kayla his arm. Feeling as if she would be rude to refuse, she took it. "Shall we walk to the village?"

Kayla nodded. "Walking would do me good."

"Just let me know if you tire, as you are still recovering," Teagan told her.

Kayla laughed, "I am not that fragile. I think I have the stamina for the walk."

"I think you have the stamina for many things," Teagan replied. "But let us go. I am sure Murdock is eagerly waiting for us."

Kayla smiled at Teagan, amused at his reply, then they headed into the Village of Redcliffe.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

As Kayla and Teagan made their way to the village, they ran into Ser Perth, one of Redcliffe's knights. Kayla remembered the young, handsome man and his fierce loyalty to the former Arl and the village. When he recognized her, he smiled and approached.

"My Lord," Ser Perth said and saluted. He then turned to Kayla. "My Lady," he greeted her with a salute and bow.

Kayla smiled when she saw the young knight. "Hello Ser Perth. And it's Kayla, remember?"

"Yes, of course and thank you kindly. It is good to see you up and about. We were worried about you. Finding you unconscious on the road was unsettling."

"Were you one of the knights with Teagan that found me?"

"Yes. Seeing you lying prone there, it did give us such a fright. But you appear to have recovered with no permanent damage."

"Perfectly fit, thank you. I was surprised that I never saw you in Denerim. I thought that perhaps Eamon…"

"Ser Perth was good enough to stay on here at Redcliffe when I asked him," Teagan replied. "In fact, he is Commander of my knights."

"A title well earned," Kayla remarked.

"Thank you, my la…Kayla. I must return to my duties, but I am at your disposal, Kayla, should you ever need my services while you are here. My sword is yours."

"Thank you, Ser Perth."

"It is good to see you healthy. Now please excuse me. My Lord…Kayla," Ser Perth said, saluting and bowing to both of them, then continuing with his duties.

Kayla and Teagan continued their walk into the village. As they drew closer, Kayla's stomach began to flutter. She always got this nervous feeling prior to entering any town. Being a mage, she was never sure what kind of reception to expect. It was usually not pleasant. Only when she was fighting against the Blight and had introduced herself as a Grey Warden was she greeted with a friendly attitude. Of course, it could have been because she was the leader of a small band that was Ferelden's only hope to defeat the Blight. Desperation made unlikely bedfellows.

"Are you sure they will welcome me?" Kayla asked Teagan.

He heard the slight quiver in her voice. He stopped and turned to face her, taking both hands into his. Teagan smiled warmly at her. "You are the Champion of Redcliffe and the Hero of Ferelden. You will be welcomed with open arms."

"I know my uneasiness must seem misplaced to you, but you don't know what it's like to be a mage."

"No, I don't," Teagan agreed. "But I would like to understand, if you will help me; if for no other purpose than to attempt to ease your fears." He gazed at her. Maker's Breath, she was beautiful. He could look into her blue eyes forever.

"Until I understand, let me assure you that as long as you are with me no harm shall befall you. I will not let anything happen to you. Ever. I promise." He lifted his hand and softly caressed her cheek. He gave her a warm smile. "Now, shall we continue?"

Kayla nodded. Teagan took her arm and continued escorting her to the village. The fluttering in her stomach was still there, but the cause was different. She had grown warm as Teagan spoke to her. No one had ever spoken such words to her; not even Alistair. It was nice to be the protected one for once instead of the protector.

They continued their walk. As they drew closer to the village, the people saw them and began to gather. Women left in the middle of their chores, children stopped playing and the men left their work to run ahead of them and join the crowd of villagers that was continuing to grow. It seemed the entire town was coming out to see her.

The villagers had gathered in front of the Chantry. There was much talking and murmuring. As they drew closer, Kayla's grip on Teagan's arm tightened. He was her anchor and she was not about to let go. When Kayla and Teagan finally reached the crowd, the people broke into spontaneous applause at her arrival. She was surprised at such a warm welcome and looked at Teagan who smiled and nodded, as if to tell her that her worries were unfounded. A few moments passed before Mayor Murdock made his way through the throng to greet her.

"My Lord," Murdock said to Teagan. He then turned his attention to Kayla. "My Lady welcome back to Redcliffe. We are so happy and honored that you are here."

Feeling a bit more secure, Kayla released Teagan's arm to stand on her own. "Mayor Murdock, it is good to see all of you again and it is I who am honored. I am happy to be back at Redcliffe and am glad I can offer you my services while I am here. And please, the name is Kayla. I need no other form of address."

"We are in desperate need of your services, although the situation is not as dire as the last time you were here," Murdock said. There was a murmur of agreement through the crowd. "I have taken the liberty of setting you up in Kaitlyn's former home. She went to Denerim to be with family not long after you left. The house has been empty ever since. With its proximity to the village center, I thought it would be a good place for you."

"It's perfect, thank you," Kayla replied with a smile. As she stood there, she felt a tug on her robes. She looked down to see a small boy no more than five years old, his arm covered in fresh cuts which appeared to be from a thorny bush.

"My arm hurts," he said, looking at her with soft brown eyes. "Can you make it stop?"

Kayla smiled at the boy. She didn't have any of her salves or potions with her, as she didn't think she would begin treating the villagers right away, but she couldn't let this boy suffer. She kneeled down to look at him. "Let me see what I can do," she said smiling.

Kayla rubbed her hands together causing some friction, then placed her hand over his scratches. A blue light emanated from her palm. The boy felt the warmth. "Ooooo," he said, "that feels nice." In a few moments, the light disappeared. She removed her hand. The boy's arm was devoid of scratch marks. He looked at his newly healed arm. "Oh, thank you! I will never play around those bushes again. You are a kind lady," he gushed and then ran off to play.

Kayla was about to rise when a little girl of the same age with soft brown curls and big blue eyes approached. "Do you hurt too?" Kayla asked her. The girl stared at her, then brought the item she was hiding from behind her back and presented it to Kayla. It was a teddy bear that had seen better days, but appeared to be the girl's favorite toy. There was a gash in its stomach and some of the stuffing looked like it was falling out. Kayla smiled and placed her hand over the bear's stomach. In a few moments, the rip was repaired. "There," she told the girl, "good as new." The girl looked at her teddy bear, then to Kayla. She threw her arms around Kayla's neck and hugged her tightly, then ran to join the other playing children.

Teagan watched Kayla as she tended to her tiny patients, his arms folded across his chest, his face in a gentle smile. That the children trusted her immediately said something, as children had the sometimes uncomfortable trait of being truthful. They spoke their minds and if they didn't like you, they said so. And he did notice that she had a way with children. She moved to be on their level and spoke gently but not down at them. As Teagan gazed at her, he thought she would make a kind, loving and caring mother.

Kayla rose and caught Teagan's eye as she did so. She saw the look on his face as he gazed at her. She smiled back, then turned her attention back to Murdock. "Why don't you show me where I will be?" Kayla asked him. They began to walk away when she turned back to Teagan. She was about to speak, but he anticipated her comment.

"I will have your pack brought to you," he told her. She smiled and nodded her thanks, then rejoined Murdock. Teagan watched her walk away. Reluctantly, he went back to his duties while Kayla made herself comfortable in her new role as the Mage of Redcliffe.

Kayla returned to the castle that night exhausted, but happy. Once Murdock had shown her where she would set-up shop and her pack had been delivered, a line of people needing her assistance began to form. Many of them waited for hours to be seen by her, but they did not complain. They were glad she was there to take care of them. For the first time since she left Vigil's Keep, Kayla felt as if she was truly being useful. There was something that she could do to help improve the lives of those around her. She knew she had done something similar when helping Alistair set policy for all of Ferelden, but it always seemed she had to battle someone to get him to do what was right. She had been just one of many voices he had listened to before making his decision. Right after the Blight, Alistair had agreed with her recommendations almost exclusively. But once she had been dispatched to Vigil's Keep, her counsel was silenced. Upon her return to Court, there was a decidedly different tone to the policies set by the King and it wasn't always to the people's advantage. Kayla suspected that Anora had a great deal to do with her assignment to Vigil's Keep although it had made sense for her to be the Commander of the Grey in Ferelden while the Grey Warden order was rebuilt. And it had been fortuitous since the darkspawn raids in the north were by an intelligent branch of darkspawn. She had successfully dealt with the crisis, but not without cost. She had to sacrifice Vigil's Keep to save the city of Amaranthine from a darkspawn attack. But her actions only made her legend grow and made the people more accepting of the Grey Wardens. Now that the order had grown to hundreds instead of just her and Alistair, she had felt comfortable giving up the command and returning to Court. But life in Denerim had been forever changed and the longer she stayed there, the more she realized she was no longer a part of it. Her time had passed. She needed to move on.

Kayla entered the castle and climbed the stairs to her room. She wanted to take a nice long bath before joining Teagan for supper. In the hallway she ran into Tamarynd and asked her if she could get warm water for a bath. The maid nodded and quickly went about the task. It wasn't too long before the hot water was brought in and the stone tub filled. Kayla commented how quickly the task was finished and Tamarynd confessed that the Arl had ordered the water be ready for her when she arrived. Kayla smiled at Teagan's thoughtfulness. Tamarynd also told Kayla that bath oils had been placed in the room for her as well as a selection of lotions; again by the order of the Arl. Kayla chuckled. For a single man, Teagan certainly knew about those little things that gave such pleasure to a woman. Kayla began to wonder what other pleasures were known to him. She stopped and shook her head to clear it. Those were dangerous thoughts. She did not need a distraction to interfere with her plans to start life anew. She was finished being a man's possession. She would again be her own woman.

Kayla thanked Tamarynd for her help. The maid asked if there was anything more she needed from her and when there wasn't left Kayla alone. Kayla then stripped out of her mages robes and entered the bath, feeling the warm water seep into her tired muscles. She let out an involuntary "ahhhh" as she sunk into the water, her eyes closing as she relaxed. After a few moments, Kayla turned to examine the bath oils near her. She saw there were three; rose, lavender and Andraste's Grace. She chose the lavender oil, holding the vial under her nose and breathing in the relaxing scent. She added a few drops to the water, then replaced the vial. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes. She winced and sat up abruptly. The knot on the back of her head was still there; smaller than before, but tender. She rubbed the wound, then repositioned herself, taking in the warmth and scent of the water. She lay there with her eyes closed, letting her mind wander. Being a Grey Warden had given her new images that floated in her brain. As a mage, she had always been sensitive to those things waiting for her in The Fade, but becoming a Grey Warden had filled her head with other visions; nightmares of archdemons; of darkspawn; of carnage; of death. Her training as a mage had actually helped her cope with the dreams that becoming a Grey Warden gave to her. They did not bother her during the day or night, but there were moments when she let her mental guard down that the visions came swooping in upon her to the point of becoming overwhelming. She needed to steel her mind and willpower to push the dreams back into the recesses of her mind. At times the final battle with the Archdemon would replay in her mind. Sometimes she was killed by the Archdemon and the Blight ran unchecked, destroying Ferelden. Other times she slew the Archdemon only to fall beside the dragon, keeping alive the glorious tradition of a Grey Warden sacrifice to end the Blight.

Kayla opened her eyes to stare at the ceiling. Life certainly hadn't turned out the way she thought. She had been prepared to end her days in the Mage's Tower, never seeing anything more than the tower courtyard. But all that changed the day Duncan came searching for Grey Warden recruits. She had just completed her Harrowing and had become a full-fledged mage when she was recruited into the ranks of the Grey Wardens. Betrayal led to the circumstances that allowed her to be recruited by Duncan. She had never been comfortable with the events surrounding her recruitment, but it was done and, as it turned out, done for the best. The opportunity to become a Grey Warden was the best..and worst..thing that had ever happened to her.

But enough circumspection, Kayla thought. There was no need to dwell on the past. It was to the future she should be looking towards. She climbed out of the tub and grabbed a soft towel to dry herself off. She then examined herself in the mirror, taking a critical look at her backside. The bruises had now turned to shades of green and gold. In some places they had vanished completely. Her skin should be back to its unblemished state in a couple of days. She crossed to the vanity, took the lavender-scented lotion and caressed it into her skin. Kayla then opened the armoire and gazed at her clothes. They were all mages robes. She didn't really feel like putting on another robe. Wrapping the towel around her body, she pulled the bell cord. In a few moments Tamarynd was knocking on her door.

"Ma'am?" the young girl asked.

"This may be an impossible wish to grant at the moment, but you wouldn't know if there were any dresses in my size somewhere in the castle would you?"

Tamarynd smiled and nodded. She left and in a few minutes reappeared with a simple, but elegant long-sleeved dress in sapphire blue. She helped Kayla into the dress. Kayla examined her reflection in the mirror. The scooped neckline showed off her slim neck and the color deepened the shade of her eyes. The dress outlined the hour-glass shape of her body, but did not cling to it. Kayla refreshed her make-up and placed low-heeled slippers on her feet. Gazing one more time at her image and being satisfied with the results, she went to join Teagan in the dining hall for supper.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

Teagan was waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs on the first floor. When he saw her, he quickly stood straight from his leaning position against the wall, dropping his folded arms to his sides. His breath was knocked from him as his gazed roamed up and down her figure. She was absolutely beautiful.

"If you will allow me to say it, Kayla, you are beautiful. That shade of blue matches your eyes."

She dropped her gaze to the floor and blushed. "Thank you, Teagan."

He offered her his arm. "I hope your bath was relaxing."

"It was. Again, thank you for having the forethought to prepare it for me, as well as the lovely oils and lotions."

"It was the least I could do after your day in the village." He held her chair, then took the seat on her left. "How did your first day go?"

"There were so many people. I had never seen lines that long for a healer. Fortunately most of them just needed salves, potions or ointments. If I needed to cast spells for all of them, I would have passed out in a couple of hours. Performing magic takes a lot of strength and stamina."

"We have been without a healer for nearly four months now. I'm sure after this initial outpouring, the number of people requiring your services will ease and be more manageable."

"Oh, I didn't mind the number of people. It was actually nice to be useful. I enjoy helping people."

"You have a very caring and generous heart," Teagan observed.

Kayla blushed. "Well, I don't know about that."

"I do. I watched as you tended those two children this morning. They had no fear of you and you were ever so gentle with them."

"Children need to maintain their trust and innocence as long as possible. The world will surely strip it from them soon enough."

"So what of your childhood? Your family?" he asked as they ate.

"I…I don't know my family. I was brought to the Mage's Tower when I was very young. I remember no life other than the one in the tower. I suppose the closest thing I ever had to a family was First Enchanter Irving. He became like a father to me; well, to all of us children actually."

"The Tower was all you knew?"

Kayla nodded. "Until I was recruited into the Grey Wardens. I had never even stepped foot outside of the Tower before Duncan arrived. All of Ferelden I had ever seen was through slit windows or times when a group of us would sneak to the roof of the Tower to climb outside and gaze at the world around us. My first look at Ferelden was when I traveled to Ostagar and then…and then I saw every inch of Ferelden."

"Yes, Ostagar," Teagan remarked grimly.

Kayla stared at him. "I'm sorry I couldn't save your nephew at Ostagar. If that had happened, everything would have been so much different."

"You had no idea what destiny was to befall Cailan. Only Loghain knew. It was the Maker's will that you survived at all, given Loghain's desire to eradicate the Grey Wardens in Ferelden."

Kayla nodded. She couldn't tell Teagan that it was blood magic that had saved her…twice…and not the Maker's will. "Everything worked out well in the end, although at great cost."

Teagan nodded. He took a bite of meat then changed topics. "I do want to understand what it's like to be a mage," he told her.

"I suppose the biggest thing to understand is the prejudice and fear that surrounds mages. The Chantry teaches that magic and mages are inherently dangerous and need to be watched and even on occasion put down, like an animal. The fear stems from the power mages wield, as well as the possibility of possession by a demon."

"Like the one that had possessed Connor?" Teagan asked.

"Yes," Kayla said, then shook her head. "I had forgotten that your nephew is a mage. What happened to Connor was unusual, but not uncommon. Demons from The Fade try to take over the body of a mage so they can live as a mortal; experience life through the mage. Unfortunately, they take over the mage to the point that the real person inside may no longer exist. That, along with the fear of an insurrection amongst the mages leads to the negative and untrusting feelings people have towards us. That and the potential use of blood magic."

"I remember something about blood magic. Jowan wanted to use that to save Connor, but you found a better way."

Kayla nodded. "The use of blood magic can have…terrible consequences."

Teagan was silent as he thought about her words. It was a few minutes before he spoke again. "But blood magic has its uses, yes?"

Kayla stared at him, wondering if her next words would get her banned from Redcliffe. "It does, yes. All schools of magic have their uses for both good and ill. It is the mage who determines the purpose of the magic."

"So mages can be good or bad?"

"Yes."

"But that's just like a King can be good or bad, or an Arl, or just people in general. It's not the magic that is the evil, but the person wielding it."

"That is my belief, yes."

"Have you ever used blood magic?" he asked her.

Kayla looked at him and took a deep breath. "Personally, no. But I have done some study in blood magic and know a few spells. I try to have a well-rounded knowledge of all the schools of magic. Being a warrior as well as a mage, it is good to have many weapons in your arsenal."

Teagan digested her information. He was quiet for a long time. This made Kayla nervous.

"Are you contemplating asking me to leave?" she asked him softly.

Teagan looked at her in bewilderment. "Why would I do that?"

"Well, your experience with blood magic, with mages in general, hasn't been positive. And knowing that I do not condemn the use of blood magic or any type of magic, but that I study them all, I just thought that perhaps you wouldn't want someone like me around."

"Someone like you?"

"A mage and a Grey Warden with the potential to…" She stopped.

"To what?"

"Cause harm…to you…or your people."

Teagan chuckled. "My dear Kayla, if I thought you were that dangerous, you never would have woken from your slumber. I would have killed you in the road where you had fallen and not thought twice about it. But that is not who you are. I have seen you; capable, confident, moral. You put the needs of others before you. You desire to help, not hurt others. Why do you think you became a healer? If you truly wished to cause others harm you would have left Ferelden to the darkspawn and went on your merry way. Besides, I know that the Grey Wardens only recruit those with a good heart and spirit. It takes a special person to become a Grey Warden and you are that special person. So you need have no fear that I shall turn against you. I promised you that no harm would come to you and it shan't, not even from myself."

They had finished supper and Teagan was helping Kayla from the table as he spoke, taking her to his study for an after-dinner drink, pouring her a drink and handing it to her. At his words, Kayla dropped her eyes to the glass in her hand.

"I have heard such promises before," she said quietly.

Teagan crossed to her, cupping her chin and raising her eyes to meet his. "I am a man of my word, Kayla. I will never hurt you. I'd rather cut off my right arm at the thought of causing you pain. I would never, could never, harm one which I…" He stopped. It was too early to admit such feelings to her. He tried again. "I would never hurt you. You must trust me on this." He stared into her eyes and saw them searching his. Maker, he desperately wanted to kiss her. He dropped his hand and turned away before she saw the raw desire he tried desperately to keep in check.

Kayla stared at Teagan's back. His words, his looks, were so sincere. When Alistair had uttered similar words to her, he did not look as Teagan had. He appeared as a boy with his first crush. Teagan, on the other hand, gazed at her with such care in his eyes. His looks were not that of a boy, but of a man, experienced in life. She crossed to him and placed a hand on his back. At her touch, Teagan closed his eyes.

"I do trust you, Teagan. I trust you with my life."

_But will you trust me with your heart? _Teagan thought. _Be patient. This is a step in the right direction._

He turned to face her, a smile on his lips. "Good. Shall we sit and enjoy what is left of the fire?"

Kayla nodded and they each took a seat, neither speaking for the longest time. Teagan finally broke the silence.

"Your horse has recovered and is in the stables ready for you, if you do not wish to walk to the village every day."

"My horse. I should see her tomorrow. Speaking of horses, how is your foal doing?"

"Very well. He is up and about, trotting around the stall."

"That is a good sign. Sounds like he will be a strong horse."

"Indeed. With all of the horses lost during the war, we need as many strong horses as we can breed." Another few moments of silence. "I am wondering, and forgive me if this is too personal and none of my business, but why exactly did you leave Denerim?" Teagan asked.

Kayla turned to stare at Teagan, then returned her gaze to the fire. "There was no place for me there any longer," she stated quietly.

Teagan said nothing, then replied, "If I may be so bold, I believe you have found a place here and I hope that, for as long as you are here, you will consider it home."

Kayla smiled. "Home. Thank you, Teagan." She finished her drink and rose. Teagan did the same. "It has been a tiring day. I should get some rest."

"Of course. Allow me?" She nodded. He took her glass and placed both of them on the side table. He then escorted Kayla to her room.

She opened the door to her room and turned to say good-night.

"Sleep well, Kayla and pleasant dreams."

"The same to you, Teagan."

Neither of them moved and for the second time tonight, the urge to kiss her was strong within him. To feel those silken lips on his; to take her in his arms and hold her, never letting her go. Instead, he reached for her hand, brought it to his lips and kissed it.

"Good-night, Kayla," he said with a smile.

"Good-night, Teagan," she replied.

He turned and walked away, leaving her standing in the doorway. She stared after him, feelings of relief and disappointment within her. Confused about the emotions within her, Kayla entered her room and closed the door. A good night's sleep will put everything in perspective. At least, she hoped so.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT

Kayla had fallen into a comfortable routine over the next days and weeks. Once she had fully recovered, she rose at dawn, joined Teagan for breakfast and then would ride into the village where she would prepare the salves, potions and ointments needed for the day. At dusk, she would ride back to the castle, bathe and then join Teagan for supper. They would each share the events of the day, then spend some time in front of the fire in his study before going to bed. Teagan always escorted Kayla to her room, kissing her hand and leaving Kayla at the door which always made her feel conflicted. A part of her was relieved he didn't want more, but another part of her, a growing part of her, wished he did. One evening, before Teagan could say good-night, she leaned in and kissed his cheek. When she pulled back, she thought she saw him blush. She quickly shut the door before Teagan could say or do anything. The next day, Teagan acted as if nothing had happened, but when he walked her to her room, he placed a kiss on her cheek, smiled at her and walked away. She tried not to giggle when he kissed her, but his beard tickled her skin. It was a new sensation, but one that was not unpleasant. She quickly became accustomed to his kiss and found it was something she happily looked forward to at the end of the day. And slowly, the thoughts of leaving became less and less.

After her first few days being the village's healer, the amount of people requiring her services dwindled to a more manageable number for very commonplace ailments. In speaking with one mother of five children, Kayla learned there were homes scattered around the outskirts of Redcliffe and sometimes these people found it difficult to travel to the village. She spoke of this to Teagan and told him that she would begin making rounds to these homes, visiting the people to providing her services to them. If they could not come to her, she would go to them. At first, Teagan was leery about Kayla venturing out alone. She laughed and reminded him that she was a Grey Warden and was very capable of handling herself. Teagan smiled and nodded. Hearing the confidence in her voice, her joyous laughter, **that** was the Kayla he knew; that was the woman who had entered his life years ago. So twice a week, Kayla would saddle her horse, fill her pack with remedies and travel to the outskirts of Redcliffe. She was welcomed wherever she went. The people were happy to see her, as there were days when she was the only contact beyond their front door. Some days, she had people to treat. Other days, they just wanted to talk and enjoy her company. She was becoming as much beloved by the people as their Arl.

Kayla found that she enjoyed her role in Redcliffe very much; moreso than being at Court or even being a Grey Warden. For once, being a mage was an asset and not a liability. Teagan was also starting to rely on her talents more and more. It started sporadically at first. Teagan had cautiously asked for her advice on a village matter. Kayla was surprised, but happily gave her opinion. Teagan listened to her thoughtfully, then a few days later implemented her idea. Days would pass and Teagan would again ask for her thoughts and ideas on either village or castle management. Soon, they began discussing everything from the running of the castle to the economy of the village and a new routine began. Mornings would begin with the discussion of the day's upcoming activities, then Kayla and Teagan would go their separate ways and come back together at supper to talk about daily events. They would then retire to his study where they would discuss the management of Redcliffe. Teagan appreciated Kayla's intellect and view on things. Her foray into the outskirts of the village helped him a great deal, as she would bring back the thoughts, opinions and problems of his people. She had become his eyes and ears beyond the village proper.

Through these discussions, Kayla learned more and more about Teagan; how brilliant his mind was, how caring he was for his people, how steadfast and opinionated he could be. She enjoyed their sparring over ideas when they had differing opinions, but by the end of the conversation they had always come to a mutual agreement that benefitted all. After his dealings with her, Kayla began to observe Teagan more with his staff and the villagers. He was a hands-on nobleman and never shied away from hard work. When homes needed repair or fields needed tending and they were short-handed, she found him working side by side with his people, not afraid to get his hands dirty. And when the occasional bandits attacked people on the road, Teagan, much to Kayla's chagrin, would put on his armor and join his knights to route the perpetrators. He was the first one to rise and the last one to bed. She had much admiration and respect for him and, as she watched him working with his men, appreciated the handsome and dashing figure he cut. He was quick with a smile or a laugh and saw the positive in everything. And, though she would never admit it out loud, she was beginning to fall for the Arl of Redcliffe.

Five months had passed since Kayla arrived at Redcliffe. Today, she and Ser Perth were to travel to Lothering to replenish supplies. She especially needed more crafting materials and reagents to make her popular healing remedies. She rose and prepared for her journey. As usual, fresh flowers adorned her vanity. Teagan made sure she always had fresh flowers in her room. Some mornings, there was a little gift from him; a locket, a single flower, a note. When she would mention something she wanted or missed, he worked very hard to obtain it for her. At times, the gift was nothing more than lyrium dust for her lyrium potions. Other times, the present was more personal. Whatever the gift it always made Kayla feel warm inside and brought a smile to her lips.

Kayla pulled out one of her mages' robes for the journey. She had begun wearing dresses rather than her robes, but felt that the robe would be more appropriate for the task at hand. She did, however, continue to wear the silver heart locket Teagan had given her under her robe. Kayla had a habit of playing with the locket whenever she was deep in thought. But she would need both hands on the reins for the trip. The locket was safest out of sight.

Kayla joined Teagan for breakfast. He was unusually silent this morning, but she knew why. He always grew pensive when she traveled. No matter how many times she reminded him of her accomplishments and skill in battle, he always worried about her safety. Kayla assured Teagan she could handle herself, but for this journey she had agreed to take Ser Perth with her. It made Teagan feel better, but not by much.

Once they finished breakfast, Teagan escorted Kayla to Ser Perth and her waiting horse. They stood at the bottom of the staircase in the courtyard, saying their good-byes.

"Do not worry so," she told Teagan. "Two days' travel, one day there, two days' on the return. I shall be back in no time."

"The castle won't be the same without you here."

Kayla smiled. "I'm sure you will accomplish so much more now that I will be out of your hair for five days."

"I doubt I shall be able to concentrate on anything in your absence," he replied. "Take care and travel safely. Hurry back to me…ah us," he said, a blush creeping into his cheeks.

"I shall," she promised.

Teagan gazed into her blue eyes. He leaned in, then caught himself and kissed her on the cheek. Kayla looked at him in surprise. He had never made such a public display of affection before. She smiled and caressed his cheek, then climbed into the saddle. Teagan turned to Ser Perth.

"Watch over her, Ser Perth and have a safe journey."

"I shall, My Lord," Ser Perth replied.

Teagan smiled, then watched them both ride out the castle gates towards Lothering.

The journey was uneventful and two days later, Kayla and Ser Perth arrived in Lothering. They had made the purchases for the village and set-up the delivery arrangements for most of the order. Those purchases of a smaller or more personal nature would be carried back with them. They had run into Ser Bryant and he looked surprised at seeing Kayla again. She laughed and told him she had gotten no farther than Redcliffe, the Arl's hospitality being so welcoming that she did not wish to leave. He smiled, wished them both well and asked for Kayla to send his warmest regards to the Arl. She promised to do so, then she and Ser Perth finished their duties. Once their tasks were complete, they each took a room at Dante's Refuge and looked forward to a good night's sleep.

They both rose fairly early in the morning, but the tavern was bustling when they went down to the main floor. There appeared to be a celebration among the people. Kayla and Ser Perth approached the barkeep and saw Ser Bryant conversing with him. Kayla turned towards him.

"What is the occasion that everyone is celebrating?" she asked, leaning in close so she could be heard above the noise.

"We have received wonderful news from Denerim," Ser Bryant began. "The Queen is pregnant. There will be a new heir to the throne and the line of Calenhad shall continue."

Kayla stared at Ser Bryant. She made no reaction, but all color had drained from her face. Knowing that she should respond, Kayla spoke. "That is…wonderful…news…just…wonderful…" Her voice trailed off. Ser Bryant looked at Ser Perth, then back at Kayla.

"Kayla, are you…" Ser Bryant began, but Kayla did not hear him. There was a buzzing in her ears and the room began to spin.

"I need to check on the horses and get some fresh air. Forgive me," she said softly and like a woman in a dream walked towards the door and outside.

She made her way to the stables and her own horse and began stroking its neck. Tears began streaming down her cheeks. Anora is pregnant. That means that Alistair…she couldn't bear to think what it all meant. Kayla leaned her head against her horse and wept. She was so absorbed in her own thoughts and misery that she did not hear Ser Perth behind her.

"Kayla," he said softly, placing a strong hand on her shoulder.

At his voice and touch, Kayla straightened, wiping the tears from her face.

"He is not worth your tears," Ser Perth told her gently.

"Who?" she asked.

Ser Perth paused. "The King," he finally responded.

Kayla chuckled. "These are tears of joy not…oh what's the use of lying. Everyone knows I was the King's Mage…the King's whore," she said bitterly.

"No one I know ever thought that about you," he assured her.

"Then they are in the minority," she responded. "I have been a fool. I thought…I thought he loved me," she said softly.

"I'm sure he did, in his own way."

"I'm not so certain of that anymore."

"I cannot speak for the King or his feelings for you, but I know that love shouldn't be this painful. Besides, why waste your energy on him when there is someone closer to you who cares for you."

"Who is that?" she asked flatly.

"The Arl cares for you deeply, even loves you I would dare say."

"And how do you know this? Has he told you?" she asked a bit flippantly.

"I've seen the way he looks at you. Only a blind man couldn't see the love he has for you." Ser Perth was silent for a moment, then came to a decision. "This might be overstepping my bounds, but the Arl has been a different man since you arrived. We have all noticed it. Before you came, there was this air of melancholy surrounding him. He always seemed a bit…sad. He never betrayed it in his words or actions, but we would catch him staring off into space and see the sadness in his eyes. All of that has disappeared since you came to the castle. These last five months have been the happiest I have ever seen him. The Arl loves you Kayla; I'd bet my life on it."

Kayla stood there, pondering over Ser Perth's words. She knew he was right. Kayla saw it in Teagan's eyes, too, when he thought she wasn't looking. But she had been afraid to acknowledge it. She wanted to be her own woman again; confident and capable. But isn't that exactly who she had become? With Teagan's support, she had found the woman she was before the Blight ended. She had regained the power and confidence in herself and her abilities. She did not wish to be a man's possession again and that fear was holding her back from committing to another relationship. But Teagan never saw her that way; never treated her that way. He treated her as an equal, a partner. Why had she decided to stay in Redcliffe for so long? Why did she abandon her idea of leaving Ferelden and striking out on her own? There was only one reason for her to stay; only one person that could make her stay; only one man whom she wanted to stay for and that realization filled her heart and made her smile.

"Come, Ser Perth," Kayla began as she turned to face the knight, "I have this longing to see Redcliffe…and Teagan."

Ser Perth smiled at her and bowed, "Of course My Lady."

"I should speak with Ser Bryant. I fear my abrupt exit has him bewildered."

"That is a good idea," Ser Perth responded.

Kayla walked towards the door of the tavern. Ser Bryant was outside pacing, looking pained. When he saw Kayla moving towards him, he went to her.

"Please forgive me, Kayla. I did not mean to upset you with such tidings," Ser Bryant began.

She placed a comforting hand on the Templar's arm. "Do not worry, Ser Bryant. I am grateful for the news. With it, you have set me free," she responded with a smile. "We must return to Redcliffe, but I will see you on our next trip to Lothering. Then it is I who shall buy you dinner."

"I look forward to it," he replied, bowing. "A safe trip to you both. May the Maker watch over you."

"And you, Ser Bryant and…thank you."

Ser Perth had brought her horse. She filled its packs with her purchases, climbed into the saddle and they both rode towards the rebuilt Imperial Highway onto Redcliffe.

The return trip had been uneventful. Kayla felt this new sense of urgency in returning to Redcliffe. Her newfound feelings for Teagan filled her with happiness. She had believed Ser Perth's words, but was still nervous at how to broach the subject with Teagan. After all, there was the possibility that they were both wrong about Teagan and his feelings for her.

They were about one mile outside of Redcliffe when a tingling sensation ran through Kayla's body; a sensation she hadn't felt in a while, but one that she distinctly recognized.

"Darkspawn," she told Ser Perth.

"What? Where?"

"A small horde about a quarter mile that way," she said, pointing north.

"Are you sure? I hear nothing."

Kayla smiled. "Positive. I need you to ride to the castle, gather your knights and any available men and return to me. I can hold them off, but I can't defeat them alone. I will need your reinforcements." Her tone had taken on one in command.

"I can't leave you here alone," Ser Perth began.

"You can and you must. I am a Grey Warden and a mage. I shall be able to battle them on my own better than you, but I will need assistance to defeat them."

"If I leave you, the Arl…" he began to protest.

"We don't have time to argue, Ser Perth, they are coming." The man was not leaving. "Do I need to pull rank on you?" she asked icily.

"No, My Lady," Ser Perth replied.

"Then ride quickly and hurry back. I will be waiting for you." She then turned her horse towards the darkspawn horde and rode to meet them.

Ser Perth watched her ride away, then put his horse into a run. He needed to rally his men quickly and return to Kayla's side. Her life and that of Redcliffe may depend upon it.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE

Teagan was in his study finishing some paperwork. He paused in his task and listened. It was amazing how quiet the castle was without her. He missed her laugh, her voice, her scent, her company. The days weren't the same while she was gone. He knew then that he wanted Kayla to be by his side forever. He could not, would not, go through life without her. But how was he to approach it? Just blurting out his feelings to her might come as quite a surprise, considering their intimacy had ventured no farther than a kiss on the cheek. And what if she didn't feel the same? Or worse, felt uncomfortable and left? She and Ser Perth were due back tonight. He had better decide upon a plan to tell her and quickly.

Suddenly, there was shouting and commotion in the courtyard. Teagan rose to investigate. He saw Ser Perth striding towards him, slamming open castle doors as he searched for his Arl.

"Ser Perth!" Teagan called. The knight came forward purposefully. "Where is Kayla?"

"My Lord, there is darkspawn approaching. I was sent to gather reinforcements to battle the horde."

"Sent? Where's Kayla?" Teagan asked urgently, but insistently.

Ser Perth hesitated for a moment, then answered. "She is fighting the horde alone. I need to quickly gather men and return to her. She will not be able to hold them back on her own."

Teagan paled at the knight's words. He would not allow Kayla to be taken from him again. He called for his page to bring his armor and sword. "I'm coming with you."

"My Lord, we do not have time. I only came to tell you while I switch out horses. Mine has been spent."

The pages had Teagan's armor and began strapping him in. "Then go. I will catch-up. Where is the horde?"

"A mile outside the village and a quarter mile north."

"Go. I shall follow."

Ser Perth saluted and bowed, then ran back into the courtyard and mounted his horse. A contingent of twenty knights had answered his call. He turned his horse towards the castle gates and led his men towards Kayla's last location. A few moments later Teagan was riding towards them, his horse racing to join his men. He approached just as they were searching for Kayla's position. They heard the sound of fire blasts, but the echo made it seem as if it were coming from all around them.

"KAYLA!" Teagan shouted.

"OVER HERE!" came a reply. Teagan turned toward the sound, his horse galloping over the terrain. His knights were right behind him.

He charged up a hill and found her raining fire and brimstone down upon the horde. She was drenched in sweat and very pale, her entire body shaking as she cast one spell after another. But it was obvious she was nearly spent. Teagan turned his horse towards the valley and saw the remaining darkspawn. Kayla had managed to kill half the horde about fifty darkspawn in all and had wounded a number of others. Teagan rallied his men and gave a battle cry, charging into the remaining threat. Ser Perth and his knights followed. Their appearance gave Kayla the time she needed to take a few lyrium potions. She swallowed three potions quickly, ignoring their bitterness, and began to cast fire and ice spells, along with a few mind blast and crushing prison spells. She tried to avoid hitting Teagan and any of the knights, concentrating instead on individual darkspawn. With the help of the reinforcements, the darkspawn were quickly defeated. The men returned to her. Teagan jumped off his horse and ran to Kayla. She was drenched, her hair plastered against her brow. There was no color in her face; her body was shaking and her skin cold to the touch. When Teagan reached her, she collapsed in his arms.

Teagan held Kayla's small form close to him, whispering in her ear and stroking her hair. "Kayla, my darling Kayla," he murmured.

She tried to speak. "People…there are people…" she said, trying to point in the direction of the homesteads.

Teagan turned to Ser Perth. "Make a sweep of the area. Check to see if there is anyone hurt. Once you are finished, return to the castle. I am taking Kayla home."

"No," she began to protest, "they may need…"

"You are in no condition to help anyone," Teagan told her.

"My horse…my pack…" she said. Teagan nodded.

"Ser Perth, check Kayla's packs for healing potions and salves. Take them with you and treat anyone who may need them."

"Yes, My Lord," Ser Perth said. He found Kayla's horse and searched her packs, returning with a small sack of medicine.

"Ser Perth has the medicine. He and the knights will treat any wounded. I am taking you home now."

Wearily, Kayla nodded. He had Ser Perth tie Kayla's horse to his, then swung into the saddle, cradling Kayla in his arms. Ser Perth handed him the reins and he turned the horse towards the castle. Kayla melted against him as they rode, feeling safe and secure. Once home, Teagan carried Kayla to her room and placed her on the bed.

"I just…need…lyrium," she said. "I did not have…any more with me."

"Lie still. I will get it for you. Where is it?"

"In that table…next to the bed," she pointed across from her, "second drawer."

Teagan found several vials filled with blue liquid. He handed her three vials. She opened them and drank them, convulsing a bit after each one. In a few moments, she had stopped shaking and her color was returning. Once she seemed to feel better, Teagan sat next to her, caressing her cheek.

"Are you all right?" he asked her quite concerned.

Kayla smiled weakly at him. "I shall be."

"Seeing you there in your condition, you gave me quite a fright."

"Not as much as seeing you charging into the darkspawn horde," she replied. "What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking about saving you," he said.

Kayla smiled at him. "Well, if you are planning on doing that, then I think Ser Perth should give you lessons in wielding that sword. You are rusty."

"I agree. An Arl should be trained to defend his…" he paused, realizing he nearly said 'wife', "his…people."

He gazed into her eyes and saw for the first time a look of love and tenderness. Or was he just hoping to see that? He rose from the bed.

"I will have the maids prepare your bath. We can dine once you're finished. I'm sure you're hungry."

"Famished," Kayla smiled.

"I will see you later then." He caressed her cheek one last time, then left her alone.

Kayla closed her eyes and let the lyrium take effect; replenishing her mana and calming her body down. Lyrium, she knew, was powerful and had addictive properties. Mages needed it for their mana which was required for spell-casting. She had been warned since childhood of the dangers of lyrium and had seen first-hand its destructive powers on the mind. Templars were given lyrium by the Chantry to help with their templar abilities. Living in the Tower nearly all her life, she saw a Templar or two go mad. It was one of the most frightening sights she had ever beheld…until the Blight. Then she learned there were other things just as terrifying if not more so than addiction.

There was a quick rap on her door and before she could bade entrance, the door swung open and servants carried warm buckets of water to fill her bath. Once they left, Kayla peeled her mages robe from her body and sunk into the warm water. There was nothing as luxurious as a bath, she thought. She added a few drops of lavender oil to the water and let the soothing scent fill her head. She then washed her hair, which had now grown past her shoulders and finally just relaxed against the edge of the bath, absently playing with the silver locket Teagan had given her. She didn't know how long she had been bathing, but it seemed an eternity since the darkspawn battle. She rose and dried herself off, then wrapped the towel around her body. She ran another towel over her hair to stop it dripping down her back. Once finished, she tossed the towel aside and began to walk towards the vanity to prepare for supper.

Suddenly there was a loud knock on her door; heavy and insistent. Before she could answer it, the door opened and Teagan entered. He closed it deliberately behind him.

"Forgive me, I did not mean to intrude. You had been absent for so long, I thought I should check on you."

"It's quite alright. I'm fine."

He stared at her, his eyes roaming over her towel-clad figure before resting on her blue eyes twinkling at him in amusement.

"Good. I've been thinking…a lot lately, actually. And now I feel it is time to talk."

Kayla stared at him expectantly; awaiting his next words. Teagan stared at her, then began to pace back and forth. She thought this behavior unusual for him, but continued to watch him. He paused a couple of times, opening his mouth as if to speak, but then closing it again. Kayla silently waited. She noticed that he had changed into one of his finer outfits; his chestnut-colored hair perfectly in place, his beard neatly trimmed. She could not help but admire how handsome he looked.

He finally strode towards her, towering over her small form. Kayla thought she saw a bit of redness in his cheeks, as if he were nervous. She gazed at him, waiting.

Teagan finally spoke. "Kayla, there is…something I must tell you. Something I have wanted to say for a very long time." He stared at her. Maker's Breath she was beautiful; her dark hair wet, her curvaceous body just beneath the towel, her kind and loving blue eyes. Teagan opened his mouth to speak, but no words ushered forth. Instead, he took Kayla in his arms and kissed her.

She was taken aback at his action, but quickly responded to his kiss, opening her mouth, leaning her body into his. Kayla placed her right hand behind Teagan's head, running her fingers through his hair. He pulled her tighter to him. He finally broke the kiss and gazed into her eyes.

"I love you, Kayla."

At his words, Kayla lowered her head, her hair falling around her face. She took a deep breath. Puzzled and a tad worried, Teagan cupped her chin and raised her face to meet his. He saw tears on her cheeks. He furrowed his brow. Suddenly, a smile broke across Kayla's lips.

"I love you, too."

His face flooded with relief at her declaration. He kissed her again, more passionately this time. She responded with equal passion; mouths open; tongues playing a game of tag. As they kissed, Kayla unfastened the towel and let it fall to the floor. The cloth slipped through Teagan's hands and then he felt Kayla's skin, soft and warm, underneath his fingers. The feel of her skin against his palms was just as arousing as the first time he so innocently caressed her. But there was no innocence this time. Now there was passion, arousal, and desire. His lips traveled down her neck, leaving a trail of kisses on her throat. A little moan of pleasure escaped from Kayla's lips. He grasped her ear lobe in his teeth and nibbled, whispering softly in her ear.

"I want to make love to you," Teagan said.

"Yes," Kayla replied breathlessly.

Teagan released her and began to undress. Kayla stepped back to watch him under a smoldering gaze. His eyes never left hers and she felt her body blush at the want and desire in his eyes; a want and desire for her.

Once he had removed his shirt, Kayla came forward, caressing his muscular chest. Her hands moved down his sides and towards his abdomen. Deftly, her hands undid his belt and trousers, her fingers deliberate as she unbuttoned each button, pressing against him. She then placed her hands on his hips, pushing the material over his thighs and down his legs. He stepped out of it, giving Kayla his hand to help her rise. He was not wearing smallclothes, she noted appreciatively. She also noted he was well-endowed and fully aroused.

Teagan did not release her hand but moved towards the bed, pulling the sheets down, gently leading her to sit on the soft mattress. He then leaned down to kiss her, pushing her back into the bed, following her movements, never breaking the kiss. His lips moved down her chin to the hollow of her throat and over her breastbone, kissing her. His lips continued its wanderings over her stomach and abdomen nibble here and there at her skin. He positioned himself between her legs and sat back on his knees, taking her right hand and bringing her palm to his lips, kissing it. His kiss traveled to the inside of her wrist and up her forearm, caressing her skin as he did so. His touch was as light as a feather, his beard tickling her delicate flesh. He returned to kiss her lips, caressing her collarbone with his hand, then traveling down to her well-shaped breast, lightly caressing her, brushing ever so gently over her taut nipple while he continued to kiss her. At his touch, Kayla sucked in her breath and then let out a soft moan of pleasure.

Teagan lips left hers. He placed a kiss in the hollow of her throat, then moved to capture a taut nipple in his mouth, sucking, caressing, and nibbling.

"Oh, Teagan," Kayla moaned.

His hand caressed her side, her hip, her thigh, then moved towards her soft, bare inner self. His fingers gently touched her, lightly stroking her, feeling her warmth. His fingers explored the softness of her as he continued suckling, making Kayla moan in pleasure, moving her hips to meet his touch. Teagan moved back to kiss her, bringing both hands up to caress her body. He positioned himself, then slowly, deliberately entered her, feeling her softness caress and envelop him. Kayla cried out against their kiss when she felt him. He moved within her, starting gently than quickening his pace. They broke the kiss, falling into a steady rhythm; rocking, arching, raising her hips to meet his movements. She could feel him within her; he felt her squeezing him; breathing, moaning, moving together as one. Kayla could feel the quivering starting within her. Teagan felt his pleasure mounting. Moving faster; their pace quickening. As the pleasure within her grew, Kayla pressed her nails into Teagan's back. He moaned at the sensation. They made love, their arousal building until Kayla could feel herself reaching climax, calling out his name as the waves of pleasure rode over her again and again.

Kayla's climax made Teagan climax, his pleasure flowing throughout his body. He called her name as his arousal peaked. Both satisfied, they lay in each other's arms, enjoying the feel of their bodies together. Kayla's head rested on Teagan's shoulder. He stroked her hair, then took her delicate hand in his, bringing it to his lips and kissing it.

"Was this the way you envisioned your talk?" she asked, smiling.

Teagan laughed warmly. Kayla loved to hear his laugh. "In my wildest dreams, I had not thought our conversation would turn out like this."

"What were you hoping for?"

"That you said you at least liked me. I was unsure if the revelation of my feelings would frighten you. And I never thought we'd be this intimate so soon, since…well, we had gone no farther than a kiss on the cheek."

"I must admit that I was unaware of my own feelings until we were in Lothering. Then I realized how much I love you and that you are the reason I have stayed at Redcliffe."

Teagan placed a kiss on her forehead and held her tighter. They lay in silence for a few moments, then Teagan decided to take another chance.

"This might be too sudden, given everything that has transpired. But the battle with the darkspawn made me realize that our time on Thedas may be short and we should no longer hesitate or be afraid of what we want…who we want. Kayla, I do not want to live my life without you. I couldn't go back to life before you arrived. I feel as if a missing piece of my soul has been found in you. You are my other half; my partner; my lover; my friend. Kayla, will you consent to be my wife and marry me?"

Kayla's breath was knocked from her at Teagan's proposal. She sat up, hugging the sheet close to her. Teagan sat beside her, placing a gentle hand on her back.

"Kayla? Is something wrong? Do you…do you not wish to marry me?"

She shook her head and sighed. "No, that's not it. It's not that simple."

"I don't see why not."

She turned to look at him. "First, I'm a mage."

Teagan smiled, "I'm well aware."

"In marrying you, I would become an Arlessa; a mage who is an Arlessa. It would bring back the fear of a mage influencing a noble; controlling a noble."

Teagan chuckled softly, "My darling Kayla, you would have the power to control me, mage or no. The power a woman has over a man has nothing to do with her being a mage, trust me. Besides, the people of Redcliffe love you. They would be very pleased to have you as their Arlessa."

"But it's not just that. I am also a Grey Warden. Because of that I might not…I may not…be able…to give you children. Also, I have…a little less than thirty years to live, if I'm lucky. Becoming a Grey Warden is a death sentence." Kayla hung her head. "I'm sorry, Teagan. I should have told you all this before…before you…fell in love with me. I…I'd completely understand…if you…never…wanted to see me again."

Teagan stared at her. He had no idea the sacrifice she had made in becoming a Grey Warden. It was a high price to pay. But as he looked at her, he didn't care about the consequences. All he knew was that he loved her and he wanted her to be his wife. He placed a hand under her chin and turned her face towards his.

"Kayla," he said softly, "I'd rather have thirty days with you than thirty years with someone else. I love you. As far as children, it's only a possibility that we can't have any. But even if that's true, there were many orphans left from the war in need of a good home. We can still have a family, if you wish." She smiled at him. "Of course, I do think we should keep working at making our own," he said.

"You are an amazing man," she said lovingly.

"Only because I have found an amazing woman who makes me so," he replied. "Now, unless you have any other objections that I can squash, I believe there is a question on the table awaiting an answer. Will you marry me?"

Kayla searched Teagan's eyes and found the warmth, love and respect she had been wanting for a very long time. Here was a man who loved her and cared not if she was a mage and a Grey Warden; who treated her as a partner; who would always support her; who was proud of her and respected her. Gazing into his blue eyes and seeing his heart, she knew her own and she had her answer.

"Yes, Teagan, I will marry you," Kayla said lovingly.

He smiled and kissed her. "You have made me the happiest man on Thedas," he exclaimed. "I promise you Kayla, to make you feel safe, happy and loved…always."

She smiled at him, "You already do."

The next day, Teagan announced his impending marriage to Kayla. There was much rejoicing at the castle and in the village. Neither of them wanted to wait long and had set the wedding date for a month from their announcement. Teagan wrote his brother to tell him the wonderful news.

Two weeks later, a messenger arrived with a brief note. The King was in Lothering and would be paying the Arl of Redcliffe a visit in two days. He wished to discuss the future of the Arldom.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER TEN

Kayla and Teagan lay in bed together, enjoying the warm afterglow of their love-making. After their engagement was announced, Teagan had all of Kayla's things moved to his bed chamber and they had shared a bed every night since. He lay there, stroking her hair, not eager to broach this subject, but knowing he must.

"Alistair arrives tomorrow," he said softly.

"I know," Kayla replied.

"How do you feel about that?"

"Anxious."

Teagan was silent for a minute, then asked, "Is there anything I should know before meeting with him?"

"Well, you know we were lovers for years."

"Yes that I knew."

"We…continued our relationship even after he married Anora. It didn't bother me, at first. The marriage was one of political convenience and I was convinced he loved me, not her."

"If I may ask, if Alistair loved you, why did he not marry you?" he asked gently.

Kayla gave a bitter smile, "I am a mage and Alistair believed the people of Ferelden would not accept a mage as their Queen."

Teagan thought on this. "That might be the thought now, but when you were declared Ferelden's Hero I'm sure Alistair could have married you and the people would have accepted it."

"That was my thought as well, although I'm sure he would have had to battle the Chantry every step of the way."

"A battle worth taking for the one you love, in my opinion."

Kayla smiled, "It's easy to say that when you're not faced with the dilemma. To have someone make a choice between his people and the one he loves, well, I would never place anyone in such a position, especially if I loved him. But I wonder now if Alistair ever truly loved me or if it was just an infatuation. I was his first, you know…and…he was mine."

Teagan was pleased at this revelation; to know that he was only the second…and last…man Kayla had ever been with made him feel honored that she had chosen him. But there was one question he needed to ask her.

"Kayla, why did you leave Denerim?"

She sighed. "There were lots of reasons. Mine and Alistair's relationship was the same until I left for Vigil's Keep. He was kind, caring, gentle and loving. He was still feeling his way as a ruler and was becoming tougher, but the man he was before being crowned King remained. That had changed by the time I returned to Denerim. He had become tough; hard; doing whatever pleased him and not caring who he might hurt in the process. My influence over him had dwindled significantly. He listened to others and they didn't always have the people's best interests at heart."

"Yes, Eamon had written to me about that and stated the worst thing that had happened was sending you away."

Kayla sat up at Teagan's revelation. "He did?"

"Yes," he said. "Anora had convinced Alistair to send you to The Vigil and then she…made changes. Eamon was not always happy with the outcome."

"He never mentioned this to me."

"Anora had people watching him. He thought it was better for him to try and still leverage some influence over Alistair than be dismissed from his post. He wanted to join forces with you, but there was never an opportunity to discuss the matter. Eamon was very frustrated."

Kayla smiled and then returned to Teagan's arms. "Well, that's good to know. But I felt as if I was alone, battling an uphill fight. Alistair's manner was changing both professionally and personally. I began to feel like a…possession…a bauble for his amusement. Our relationship became less loving or at least I felt less loved. I was feeling more like a…a whore…being there at the King's beck and call…performing a service rather than making love. And then there were the rumors and barbs flying around the palace about me. I have always had to deal with such as a mage, but to be constantly bombarded by such hatred on a daily basis was too much."

"Did Alistair know? Did he try to stop it?"

"I'm unsure if he knew, but if he did he did not try to stop it. And then there were changes in protocol at the palace that put me in my place. I was being invited less and less to meetings and my counsel was no longer required as it once had been. I had lost who I was; what I wanted; what I stood for. I was no longer considered the Hero of Ferelden and Counselor to the King but rather the King's plaything. When I realized I hated my life and who I saw in the mirror, I knew I had to leave him…leave Denerim…and find myself…find a new life."

"As much as I am sorry for all of the pain and sorrow you have been through, I am thrilled that you found your way here and into my life. I love you, Kayla and if I ever begin to make you feel that way again, please let me know. I never want you to feel badly about who you are. I love who you are."

"You're different than Alistair, Teagan; much different. I have no doubt about your love for me or your respect for who I am. I have no fear that it will ever change. And my love for you is deeper, stronger, than for any man I have ever known. I love and trust you and feel safe in your arms. You are the man I have been waiting for all my life."

Teagan turned to kiss her, then pushed her back into the pillows. He loved her so very much. They spent the rest of the night making love until, at dawn, they fell asleep.

The next day, Kayla and Teagan performed their duties as normal. It was late afternoon when Alistair arrived with a small contingent of guards. Teagan came into the courtyard to greet him.

"Your Majesty," Teagan said, bowing, as Alistair dismounted from his horse, "it is indeed an honor to have you as our guest. Welcome to Castle Redcliffe."

"Thank you, Arl Teagan. I realize it has been a while since I've visited Redcliffe. I thought that it was high time I did so." Alistair looked around, trying not to be obvious, but Teagan knew he was looking for Kayla.

"You must be exhausted after your journey. Your room is prepared for you, if you would like to change and rest before supper."

"I might like to change and wash the road away, yes, thank you." Alistair joined Teagan and entered the castle. The knights took their leave and the stable hands helped with the horses.

"I understand that congratulations are in order. You are to be married," Alistair said nonchalantly.

"Yes, thank you, Your Majesty," Teagan replied.

"Where is your lovely betrothed?"

Teagan smiled to himself. It didn't take Alistair long to ask after Kayla. "In the village; tending to the people."

"She will be joining us for dinner?"

"Once her duties are finished, yes." Teagan showed Alistair to his room. "I will leave you to change. Please let me know if you need anything."

"Yes, thank you," Alistair replied, gazing about the room. Teagan bowed, then left. The servants brought his belongings and he quickly changed. He had a certain mage to see.

Kayla had just finished seeing her final customer for the day. She was straightening the place, putting things away. But what she really was doing was delaying the inevitable. She did not want to face Alistair. Her only solace was that she would not face him alone. Teagan would be by her side.

The bell rang as the door to the shop opened, then closed. Kayla did not mind another customer to see. She wanted to put off meeting Alistair as long as possible. She came from the back room to greet the newcomer and stopped short.

"Hello Kayla," Alistair said. He still looked as handsome as ever with his short blonde hair and boyish good looks.

"Alistair," Kayla replied when she found her voice.

He smiled and walked over to her, attempting to give her a kiss. She turned her face and presented her cheek to him. He paused, then kissed her cheek. He then reached out and caressed her hair playing with it through his fingers.

"You've let your hair grow. I like it," he said warmly.

"Have you been to the castle? Does Teagan know you're here?" she asked calmly.

"Yes, I've been to the castle. But Teagan does not know I'm here…with you. I wanted to see you, alone; be with you. I have missed you Kayla."

Kayla looked at him and took a step back. "Really," she replied. There was skepticism in her voice.

"Yes, very much," Alistair said, taking her hand in his.

"And how is the Queen? I hope she is well during her pregnancy," Kayla remarked.

Alistair smirked at her comment, but did not let go of her hand. "You know that is a purely political move," he told her. "But she is well."

Kayla hated being this close to him. He could still cause a reaction within her body; her soul. She thought she had put her feelings for him behind her and was unhappy to find she had not. "What do you want, Your Majesty?" she said haughtily.

Alistair took a step closer. "You, Kayla. I want you."

She tried to extricate her hand from his, but he held her tight. "You had me, but you let me go."

"You ran away from me."

"You lost me, Alistair, long before I left."

"I know and I've come to say I'm sorry. I love you, Kayla. Come back to the palace with me."

"To be your mistress again? No," she replied. She pulled her hand away from his and turned her back towards him.

"To be my wife," he said.

Kayla's breath was knocked from her. Those were the last words she had ever expected Alistair to say to her. She turned to face him. "You already have a wife."

"I'll divorce her," he said.

Kayla laughed bitterly, "Oh, yes and how will that go over? Divorcing your pregnant wife for your mistress mage? The people will love you for that. No, Alistair. You had your chance. After the Blight ended, you could have done anything you wished. You could have married me and the people would have rejoiced…the King of Ferelden marries its hero. Even The Chantry would have stepped in line eventually. But you decided our love wasn't worth the risk. Then you allowed Anora to convince you to send me away. When I returned, you had changed. You weren't the same kind, loving man I knew. You were hard, uncaring, unfeeling. Your love wasn't love anymore, it was…control. And I allowed you to control me, but never again, Alistair. I found a man who loves me for who I am; who wants me to be who I am. I found a friend, a partner and a lover…someone I had hoped you would be, but you never were. I love Teagan and he loves me and we are to be married."

"Ahh, yes, the Arl of Redcliffe," Alistair said smugly. "Are you so certain he loves you?"

Kayla straightened and stared at Alistair, "Yes," she said confidently, "and just as important I love him."

Alistair approached her and caressed her cheek. "But I love you, too, Kayla," he said softly. "Will you not come back to Denerim with me?"

"I am going to marry Teagan and there is nothing you can say that will stop me."

Alistair stared into her blue eyes; his finger caressing her cheek; tracing her jaw line. He let out a sigh. "I thought you might feel that way. If you marry Teagan I shall be forced to strip him of his Arldom," he said.

"What?" Kayla replied, not believing her ears. "You're bluffing. You can't do that."

"I can and I will," he assured her.

"You wouldn't! Teagan has been a wonderful Arl! He has made Redcliffe stronger. Redcliffe, Lothering and Rainesfere depend upon him! The people love him!"

"I have the order right here," Alistair said. He pulled it from his pocket and handed it to her to read. "All it needs is my signature and seal."

Kayla read the order. Alistair spoke the truth. She looked at him, devastated. "You claim to love me, yet you would destroy my happiness?"

He took the order from her and returned it to his pocket, then caressed her cheek. "I do love you Kayla. So much that I can't imagine you being with any other man. That is why you either come with me or leave him, not saying anything about your reason for leaving."

"Teagan won't accept that. He will follow me…"

"Then tell him you have been called to Weisshaupt Fortress and do not know when you will return. He will believe that and will let you go."

Kayla stared at him in disbelief. This was not the Alistair she knew. This was someone else entirely. The man she loved was gone. "You spiteful bastard," she said softly.

"I only know what I want and I want you. If I can't have you, I'll make sure no one else will. I do love you, even if you don't believe it." He leaned in to kiss her. Kayla was still in shock that she didn't stop him, but his kiss; his touch; repulsed her.

He gazed into her eyes. "Come back with me in the morning or be gone from Redcliffe. The choice, my darling Kayla, is up to you."

Alistair kissed her one last time, then turned and left Kayla staring after him.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER ELEVEN

Kayla stood motionless as she watched Alistair leave. She could scarcely believe what she heard. Well, she wouldn't let him get the better of her. She finished putting away the last of the supplies, then left the shop. As she walked towards the castle, she saw the people going about their business, greeting each other, greeting her, the happiness and contentedness in their faces. Teagan had done that for them; had created a safe haven for them just as he had done for her. How could she take that away from them? She was deep in thought when she entered the castle. As she passed by Teagan's study, he saw her and called to her.

"Kayla, there you are darling," Teagan said, motioning for her to enter.

She smiled and joined him. Alistair rose when she walked into the room. Kayla turned a cold gaze towards him.

"Ah, Kayla, you are looking as beautiful as ever. I understand you and Teagan are to be married within a few weeks. Let me be the first of many to congratulate you and if you would, allow me to kiss the bride," Alistair said warmly.

He approached her, placed a hand on her arm and kissed her cheek.

"I wish I could turn you into a toad," she whispered in his ear.

Alistair pulled away, an amused expression on his face at her words.

"If the two of you would excuse me, I need to change for supper. Your Majesty," Kayla said, turning towards Alistair with a curtsey. She gave Teagan a warm smile, then left.

Thirty minutes later she was still in their room trying to steel herself for the most awkward meal of her life. She was sitting at her vanity, staring at herself in the mirror. What should she do now? Should she mention her conversation with Alistair? Let Teagan know of the ultimatum Alistair had given her? As she sat there, the door opened and a concerned Teagan walked into the room. He crossed to stand behind her.

"Kayla, is everything all right? I know this must be difficult for you," he said as he looked at her in the mirror. "So far Alistair has been the perfect gentleman."

Kayla stared at Teagan; if he only knew. He leaned in and placed his cheek next to hers. "Remember that I am with you and I love you. I will let nothing happen to you; not even from the King." He placed a kiss on her cheek. "You are beautiful. Are you ready?"

Kayla nodded. Teagan help her rise, then took her in his arms, kissing her tenderly, lovingly. She felt so warm and safe in his embrace. How could she even contemplate leaving him? Teagan took her arm and escorted her to the dining hall to entertain the King for the evening.

Fortunately, she didn't need to say much during the meal. Alistair and Teagan kept the conversation going by talking about Redcliffe, Denerim, Ferelden and the economy, as well as the defenses that Redcliffe naturally provided. During the conversation, Teagan would smile or wink at her. She felt his foot play with hers on occasion. She would smile back at him, much to Alistair's chagrin. Once supper was finished they retired to Teagan's study for a drink. Teagan possessively placed a hand on Kayla's back and led her to the study, helping her to a chair. He poured Alistair a drink and handed it to him, then did the same for Kayla. Alistair noticed how attentive Teagan was to Kayla. The love he had for her was obvious in every look; every movement and for a moment, Alistair's conscious got the better of him. But as he had done so many times as King, he shook off the feeling and concentrated on his plan.

Kayla watched and listened as Teagan told Alistair of his future plans for Redcliffe; how he was going to make the people's lot in life easier. He had praised Kayla for her guidance and assistance. Alistair, to his credit, agreed that Kayla always gave wise counsel and had the best interest of the people at heart. Teagan agreed. It was that phrase that was now playing through her mind as the men continued their conversation; the people's best interest at heart. She would be selfish to take Teagan away from the Arldom. He had done so much good since the Blight and had so many plans to do more. How could she be happy when it depended on destroying the happiness of others? She gazed at Alistair. She had tried to force him to choose between her and Ferelden and look what happened. He was unable to choose and it turned out badly for them both. She loved Teagan too much to force him into a similar decision. And whatever his decision, she knew he would eventually come to regret it. No; she would take the burden on herself and Teagan would never know.

Kayla stifled a yawn, but both men saw it. Alistair smiled.

"It is getting late and I have traveled all day. Perhaps we should retire for the evening and resume our conversation in the morning. I am anxious to see Redcliffe Village tomorrow and meet its people; as well as discuss the future of the Arldom."

Kayla stared at Alistair, her face unreadable. The role of the cold, beautiful mage that he always had her play was now turned upon him and he didn't like it. He missed her warm smile and the twinkle of mischief in her blue eyes. Whatever her decision, Alistair was unsure if he'd ever see those traits from her again.

Teagan helped Kayla from the chair and the three of them went to their rooms. They escorted Alistair to his room, wishing him a good night. He did the same and watched as Teagan and Kayla went to their room. Alistair frowned as he realized they shared a bed together. For some reason, he thought they kept separate sleeping arrangements. It bothered him that Teagan would be with Kayla tonight, but then he thought _let them have tonight as it will be their last_. That small thought gave him a bit of comfort and he entered his room and attempted to get a good night's sleep.

Once Teagan and Kayla entered their bed chamber, Teagan closed the door and turned to her. "That wasn't so bad, was it?" he asked her with a gentle smile.

Kayla still had her back to him as he crossed to her. He touched her shoulder and she spun around, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him passionately, crushingly, desperately. Teagan took her in his arms and returned her kiss with equal fervor. She pressed her small body against his, trying to get as close as possible. When they broke the kiss, she gazed into his eyes.

"Make love to me," Kayla whispered. There was an urgent undertone to her voice.

They undressed each other, then embraced again, kissing. Teagan swung Kayla into his arms, not breaking their kiss, and carried her to their bed. He gently laid her down upon it, continuing to kiss her, then joining her. Her hands caressed his arms, his back, his hips, wanting him closer to her. Teagan broke their kiss and let his lips travel down her throat and over to her shoulder, gently biting the place where her neck and shoulder joined. Kayla let out a moan. He kissed her neck, then nibbled her earlobe.

"I love you Kayla," Teagan whispered softly in her ear. His breath was warm.

"I love you too Teagan, so very much," she responded.

He kissed her again, his hand gently touching her body, lightly caressing her cheek, the ligature in her neck, down her breastbone, over her breast, gently squeezing her nipple, down her waist, along her hip, over her thigh and buttocks; his other hand cradling her head. His lips left hers and followed the path his hand had taken over her body, sucking gently on her taut nipple before moving down. She had never become accustomed to the tickling of his beard on her delicate skin. It always made her tingle. She moaned with pleasure as Teagan's lips continued their journey over her body. He moved to kiss her inner thigh, his hands gently caressing her leg. His lips traveled to her abdomen and then she felt his warm breath someplace she had never felt it before; felt his kiss in a new place on her body. He had always teased her before, but had never made such a bold move. Her eyes opened and she held her breath, then felt the lightness of his tongue upon her, caressing her softness. She closed her eyes at the new sensation, moaning his name as his tongue and mouth explored her. He was causing that warm feeling inside her; the quivering within her body. Her pleasure was building. Teagan moved his lips back up her body, causing her to give a little cry of disappointment, but it was fleeting. His lips captured a taut nipple; caressing it; sucking it; nibbling it, then moved back to her mouth. She tasted herself on his lips as he kissed her, then he positioned himself and slowly entered her so they could both feel each other. She moaned against his kiss as they became one; moving their hips in a gentle rhythm. Teagan broke the kiss and gazed into Kayla's eyes burning with passion and desire. She lifted her hips and they moved together as one, rocking and swaying. Their breathing grew heavy as each felt their pleasure mount causing them to quicken their pace. Each of them moaned, saying the other's name; Kayla's breath coming in quick, short gasps; Teagan watching her amazed at the beauty before him. Kayla could feel the beginnings of her climax, the quivering within her loins; the tightening of her body around his. Teagan sensed it too and increased his pace. Kayla moaned loudly, calling his name until she felt herself climax, squeezing herself around him, arching her back against him, throwing her head back and closing her eyes, the ecstasy of her pleasure washing across her face. Teagan watched her in wonder, more than excited that he was the one causing her pleasure. As he felt her tighten around him, Teagan climaxed, moaning loudly. He gazed down at her and gently kissed her, rolling them so they lay on their sides next to each other, embracing. They broke the kiss and gazed lovingly into each other's eyes. Kayla then laid her head on his chest. Teagan took her hand in his and lightly played with her fingers before bringing her hand to his lips for a kiss. They lay in each other's arms, enjoying the closeness of each other; listening to the other's breathing. Kayla could hear Teagan's heart beating. She loved to lay her head on his chest and listen to the life within. It always made her feel comforted and safe.

"I love you Teagan; so very much. Never doubt that," Kayla said softly. Her voice was full of emotion.

"I have no doubts about you or our love. I can't wait to make you my wife," he replied, placing a kiss on her head. "You have made me so very happy, Kayla. I never thought this would happen. I never thought I would have you as my wife."

At his words, Kayla's eyes began to well-up with tears. She had found what she wanted; who she wanted; and now she had to let it go for the greater good. Teagan felt wetness on his skin.

"Kayla, are you crying?" he asked her gently, stroking her hair.

She smiled weakly, "Tears of joy, darling…tears of joy," she reassured him.

Teagan hugged her and soon they were both asleep.

Kayla slept lightly and when Teagan was in a deep slumber, she extricated herself from his embrace. She dressed and packed quickly, taking only those things she had brought with her when she had arrived at Redcliffe those short months ago. She then sat and wrote Teagan a brief note, using Alistair's suggestion and telling him she had been unexpectedly called to Weisshaupt Fortress on Grey Warden business. She did not know how long she would be gone, but Teagan was not to wait for her. He was to go on with his life. She would return if she could. She wrote how happy he had made her and how she did not wish to leave but duty called. She told him she loved him, then placed the letter in an envelope along with the silver heart necklace Teagan had given her. She sealed the envelope, addressed it to him and placed it where he could not miss seeing it when he woke. She walked to the side of the bed and gazed down upon Teagan's sleeping form, memorizing every detail of his face. She softly caressed his cheek and then bent down to kiss him.

"I love you," she whispered in his ear.

Silently, she grabbed her pack and weapons and made her way from their chamber. She needed to get to the stables, saddle her horse and be on the road towards Orlais before anyone woke to stop her. She paused in the doorway and took one last look at Teagan then closed the door on him and that part of her life forever.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER TWELVE

Kayla reached the stables without seeing a soul. She quietly saddled her horse and attached her pack, intending to walk the horse to the castle gate.

"So, you would rather leave him than come back to Denerim with me," the voice she knew so well said to her.

Kayla froze, then turned and saw Alistair standing there. He was dressed informally in a pair of tan breeches, a white linen shirt and tan suede boots. The look on his face was inscrutable, but there was a hurt tone to his voice.

"Yes," she finally said. "I love him too much to make him choose between me and his people. I've already made that mistake before."

Alistair stared at the ground and shifted uncomfortably before looking at her, a resigned smile on his face. "I really ruined everything between us, didn't I?" he asked her, knowing the answer.

For the first time since his arrival, Kayla gave him a small smile. "We're both at fault, Alistair." She sighed, "And perhaps you were right in not marrying me. Fereldans would never have accepted me as their Queen."

"We don't know that. I didn't have enough faith in our love or our people to take that chance."

"You were an untested King who had to piece a country back together. Your every move was watched and judged. Your reign was in a fragile state. That decision might have been one of the wiser ones you made."

"Wiser for the country perhaps but not for us," he confessed. "I loved you so very much and I wanted to be with you that I thought I could have it all. I thought that everything could go on as before, but it couldn't. I entered into a political marriage and our relationship could never be the same again."

"But that doesn't explain why you changed, Alistair. You've become this hardened, uncaring, unfeeling man. You treat everyone with distain and disrespect. What happened?"

"I…I have changed, haven't I? I know that I've had to make some decisions that weren't popular or that bothered my conscious, but I told myself that was what a King did and I had to toughen myself; to not think about the negative impact…but that's what you would have counseled me against. You would have counseled me to be true to myself. Maker's Breath, I've been a fool...in so many ways. But, I never treated you that way, did I?" he questioned. Kayla did not answer. "I take it by your silence that I did."

Alistair ran a hand through his short, blonde hair. Suddenly he looked old and worn, as if the crown was heavy upon his head. "The best and worst thing I ever did was send you to Vigil's Keep," he said.

"What happened when I was away, Alistair?" Kayla asked gently.

"I sent you to Vigil's Keep at Anora's suggestion. I knew she wanted you out of Denerim, but you were the most logical choice to go. I had been thinking about sending you anyway and had planned on returning to The Vigil to be at your side once the trouble in The Bannorn was settled. But the nobles became stubborn and I was at a loss as to what to do. I couldn't call on you; you had enough problems at The Vigil, so I called on Anora. She came and we argued. She berated me for not being stronger; not making my own decisions; for relying on you so much. She said even for all his faults, Cailan was a better King. How that recrimination stung. I had to make a choice and decided to come down on the harder side of the line. I didn't like it, but I had to show everyone I could lead Ferelden and would not tolerate any insubordination. I had to prove that I could stand on my own. I did that and I lost a little piece of myself in the process; the man you had known and loved. But I liked the respect I was earning from those around me, especially Anora. I hated the way she always looked down at me." Alistair gazed at the ground, "She doesn't do that anymore," he said softly then raised his eyes to look at Kayla. "I had to turn off some of those old emotions and had grown accustomed to behaving as that hard, uncaring, unfeeling man that I have apparently become. But when you returned to Court, I could see it in your eyes that something had changed. I never thought it was me. I thought the events at The Vigil had changed you. But I can see now that you have never changed. It **was **me. I became a demanding bastard and expected everyone to jump at my command. But you never did. You attempted to treat me as the same old Alistair that you knew. But he was gone and neither of us was aware of it until it was too late." He paused and gazed at her. "I'm sorry, Kayla. I'm so sorry."

Kayla looked at Alistair and her heart went out to him. This was the man she had known and loved. She gave him an understanding smile. "I'm sorry, too, Alistair. But it's not too late to change the man you are. You can still be that strong, caring man. A good leader has not only strength but compassion and even mercy at times. You have a good sense of right and wrong and know in your heart the right thing to do. Always follow it. It shall not steer you wrong."

He smiled at her. "Your counsel has always been wise. I will be able to become a better man, but it's over between us, isn't it?"

"I'm afraid it is."

"You love Teagan, don't you?"

Kayla smiled warmly, "Yes, very much. He does not care who I am; what I am. He respects me and loves me." She saw the sorrow and pain on Alistair's face. She reached out and caressed his cheek. "But you were and always shall be my first love, Alistair. Nothing can change that."

"And you shall always be mine," Alistair replied. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out the order to remove Teagan as Arl. He handed it to Kayla. "Here; my wedding gift to you. Redcliffe's bright future is in the capable hands of its current Arl…and its new Arlessa."

Kayla smiled brightly at him. "Thank you, Alistair."

"We should unsaddle your horse and take you and your things back to the castle; where you belong."

Alistair helped Kayla remove the saddle and put her horse back in its paddock. He then took her weapons from her and began to walk with her back to the castle. As they were leaving the stables, a very frantic and disheveled Teagan greeted them. He saw Alistair and Kayla together; saw her packed belongings and came to the wrong conclusion.

"Just what in the hells is going on here?" he asked them both.

"Teagan, wait, let me explain," Kayla began.

"Explain what? This note," he said, shaking it in front of her face.

"My good man, it's not what you think," Alistair began.

"Oh, really, Your Majesty? And just what do I think? That I have been lied to? Been made a fool? That the two of you were planning on running away together?"

"No, that's not it at all," Kayla began. Teagan saw the piece of paper in her hand; saw the title _Arl of Redcliffe_ on it and took it from her. He opened it and read it, bewildered at its contents.

"This is an order removing me as Arl of Redcliffe. What is this?" He spun towards Alistair, "Why did you give this to her?" Before either of them could speak an idea formed in Teagan's head. "Is this…some sort of threat…?"

"Well, yes, actually," Alistair began, "but as it turns out…"

He didn't get the chance to finish his sentence. Furious, Teagan pulled back his fist and punched Alistair in the face, knocking him to the ground. Kayla screamed, dropped her things and grabbed Teagan's arm.

"Teagan stop! Everything has been sorted out. I am not leaving, Alistair is not removing you as Arl and I love you and want to marry you."

"She's telling the truth, old boy," Alistair said from his position on the ground. "So can I rise and we can talk about this or are you going to hit me again? Because if you are, I'll just stay here on the ground."

Teagan wore a puzzled expression on his face. "I don't understand."

"Alistair asked me to go back to Denerim with him, that's true. It's also true that he threatened to remove you as Arl if I married you. I couldn't allow you to choose between me and Redcliffe and I wasn't about to go back to Alistair. So I was leaving. But Alistair's conscious got the better of him and we sorted everything out. He gave me the order as a wedding present so I could destroy it. I love you Teagan and want to marry you; that is if you'll still have me."

Teagan's face softened at Kayla's explanation. He took her hands in his. "Of course I still want to marry you. I love you. I was running out here to stop you from leaving. I would have followed you to the ends of Thedas to bring you back home."

Teagan leaned in and kissed her. They then heard Alistair clear his throat.

"Yes, well now that that is settled, will one of you help me up?"

Teagan turned to Alistair, mortified, and offered his hand. "Your Majesty, my sincerest apologies. I hope that…"

Alistair took Teagan's hand and rose. "Don't worry, Teagan. I believe I deserved that actually." He touched his chin where Teagan hit him. "No harm done. Good punch though," he complimented Teagan, slapping him on the back and walking towards the castle.

Teagan and Kayla grabbed her things and caught up to Alistair. Teagan spoke. "Your Majesty, if you still wish to see Redcliffe…"

"I think I've seen enough to know that there are no worries about Redcliffe. Its Arl and Arlessa have everything well in hand."

"Yes, Your Majesty. Thank you."

"I think I'll have breakfast and then we shall be off. I can't be away from Denerim for too long," Alistair said. "Being used as a punching bag can make one rather hungry," he joked as the three of them entered the castle.

Once breakfast had finished, Teagan and Kayla escorted Alistair to his waiting entourage. Alistair turned to Teagan.

"I hope you realize what a very lucky man you are. Your bride is a wonderful woman."

Teagan smiled, "Yes, Your Majesty. She is wonderful and I am a very lucky man. I shall never take my good fortune for granted."

"You have my support in whatever Redcliffe needs to stay financially sound and militarily defensible," Alistair told Teagan.

"Thank you, Your Majesty. And you have my complete loyalty and fealty," Teagan pledged, giving a slight bow. Alistair extended his hand to Teagan who shook it. Alistair then moved to Kayla.

"It is good to see a smile on your face again," Alistair said.

"I have much to smile about, Your Majesty," she said.

"Take care of yourself Kayla. I shall never forget you. You have made me a better man and a better King. You shall always be in my heart."

"As you shall be in mine, Alistair."

Alistair leaned in and kissed Kayla's cheek caressed it with his hand and then turned to mount his horse. Kayla and Teagan watched Alistair ride away, then returned to the castle arm in arm towards the beginnings of a new day.

Two weeks later, Kayla and Teagan were married in a simple ceremony in the village square. Teagan's brother Eamon, his wife Isolde and First Enchanter Irving were in attendance, as well as the entire village of Redcliffe. As the new Arlessa, Kayla continued her ministrations to the people, journeying to see those who could not come to her and bringing reports back to her husband about their needs and concerns. The people seemed proud of their new Arlessa and were pleased at the love between Teagan and Kayla, a love that neither of them bothered to hide.

Months later when news reached Redcliffe of the birth of the new Princess, they learned that Alistair had named his dark-haired daughter Kayla, much to the chagrin of his wife. It was reported that the King doted upon his infant daughter and that he had become a more caring, more tolerant and more merciful sovereign. The people believed the birth of his daughter had a profound change upon him, but the transformation had happened months earlier after his visit to Redcliffe. He trusted his own judgment more, although he did on occasion write to the Arlessa of Redcliffe for advice and counsel which she gladly and loyally provided.

Teagan became a staunch supporter of the King and was given more and more responsibility in the western lands. Alistair came to rely on Teagan and his management of everything from Lothering westward. His faith was not misplaced as Teagan and Kayla guided the people under their care towards a more safe and prosperous life.

At the end of the day, when Teagan and Kayla would relax together and lie in bed in each other's arms, Kayla always said a little thank you to the Maker. In her wildest dreams, she could never have thought she would be so happy and content. Discovering her purpose in life as well as the one person who loved her, cared for her and respected her was what she had hoped to find once the Blight had been defeated. She had found her heart's desire. But she could never forget that she was a Grey Warden who had sworn to protect the people of Ferelden from the darkspawn; a duty she could never surrender. A duty that, one day would call upon her and ask her yet again for a sacrifice. A sacrifice that would test the bonds of love; the bonds of marriage and change her forever.


End file.
